Loneliness
by OnceUponATimeInRiverdale
Summary: Kevin feels alone after Betty barely speaks to him, his father putting his life into the Jason Blossom case and his boyfriend leaving. While walking home, Kevin catches Cheryl at the river about to kill herself, stops her from falling and he's the one that ends up in the water. After saving him, Moose, The Core Four and Sheriff Keller need to remind him that he is not alone.
1. Under Ice Water

_**More Kevin whump? With even more Kevin/Moose? Yes.**_

* * *

The winter had been harsh that year in Riverdale. Very, very harsh. Almost every single night it snowed and almost every single day it was below freezing temperature. Winter was one of Kevin's least favorite seasons. It would always be rid him of doing his favorite things, like jogging in the woods or going out for drives around the town. But this winter was surprisingly worse than the rest of the winters he's lived through. Because this year he had just lost his boyfriend, his best friend to the new rich girl that moved into the town and of course his father, who was consumed in the case of Jason Blossom's murder and currently the secret drug trade that Clifford Blossom was secretly withholding. The young man was miserable without Joaquin, Betty and Archie. That winter was going to suck and he knew it.

Kevin was basically alone to put it bluntly.

And he hated being alone.

Kevin Keller hated the feeling.

The young boy exited his last class as the bell rang, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible. It wasn't just the feeling of loneliness that was creeping up behind him and giving him wet willies. No. It was also the fact that just the night before he had watched the video of Clifford Blossom killing his only son, Jason. Shooting him point blank in the head. With Kevin being the one that found the body and his father being nowhere to help him or even sit down and cat with him, he was traumatized. Then the video came. He watched it and had a panic attack coming home. Alone. He had been forced to tell himself to breathe and relax and his father didn't know a thing about it when he came home at four in the morning. Kevin never ever liked being alone. But ever since Cheryl was found at the river crying over her brother and ever since Veronica came strutting into the small town like she owned the bitch, Kevin was stuck with himself as a friend.

And no one wants that.

Kevin was putting his last book in his bag when his teacher approached him. Well, principal. Principal Weatherbee actually taught a few classes since some of the teachers dropped out due to their discomfort in a town that might have a killer running around in it. Kevin actually loved having Principal Weatherbee as his history teacher. "Hey Mr. Keller." the older man said with a soft smile with adjusting his glasses.

"Mr. Keller is my dad." Kevin said, kind of happy to have someone speaking to him that wasn't himself of his favorite singers. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"No. Nothing is wrong. I just wanted to ask you if you could Miss Blossom her test. She doesn't seem to be here today."

That was another person that seemed to leave Kevin. Now, Cheryl wasn't exactly the nicest person at Riverdale High. She wasn't even on that list unless it came Ginger and Tina. But Cheryl was always nice to Kevin. They always openly talked about sexuality and which freshman seemed hot enough to date. Even after Jason's murder, Cheryl tried to be a friend to Kevin, even if she came off as a little rude. But she stopped speaking to him for him reason. Kevin didn't know why everyone was leaving him alone.

Kevin put on a nice smile at his principal and took the test from his hands. "I'll make sure this gets to her." he said.

Weatherbee nodded. "The poor girl." he said. "I feel so bad for her after her brother and now this with her father. You make sure that she gets my condolenses."

"Of course Principal Weatherbee. I'll see you Monday?"

"Monday."

Kevin waved goodbye and walked out of the classroom. He didn't expect for anyone to be out waiting for him, after all his dearest friends were probably out solving a mystery and being the new Scooby-Doo gang. Kevin started to walk away and towards his locker when he saw two people blocking his locker. It was Moose and Midge. Moose, being another person that completely abandoned him after finding Jason's body, seemed to be saying something so heartfelt. The two looked so perfect having a heart to heart. Kevin rolled his eyes, salty that they had one another and that they weren't alone, and turned around, thinking that he should forget his coat for the day. He'd be fine. If he got a cold at least he wouldn't have to come to school and look at all the people that let him down and left him alone. Kevin walked down the separate hall away from the two, pulling his small cardigan closer to himself so that he could get a bit of warmth.

Kevin opened the doors and started heading down the steps of the high school. He saw all of his fellow classmates and high school students speaking with one another, laughing and making plans. But Kevin was alone. It was just him as he walked down the steps of Riverdale High to get to his truck. He walked in and tried to start up the engine, but of damn course, the engine didn't start up. It was too cold and it would take the engine hours to warm itself up. Kevin rolled his eyes and decided to just walk. It might take awhile, but it was better than staying in this freezing car for hours. Kevin walked back out and he held his elbows, trying to warm himself up as best he could without his coat. He made his way out of the school and he started to walk down the sidewalk. He was already freezing and it felt as if his fingers would turn into icicles any minute now. He went inside his pocket to find his headphones and of course he didn't find them. They were probably in his bag and he didn't want to stop in the cold to find them. He continued walking, trying to breathe his hot air in his hands so that he could warm himself up just a little bit. After ten minutes of walking, he stopped looking out to see where he was and how close to home he was. It would definitely take him another fifteen minutes to get home at this rate, and if he ran he might pass out and freeze to death.

All because Moose blocked his stupid locker with his stupid girlfriend and his perfect tousled brown hair. Kevin rolled his eyes and breathed a bit more into his hands. He was going to keep walking or call himself a cab, when he saw something across the street from him. Someone with clad bright red hair walking out of a car dressed in white that was brighter than the snow. And it couldn't be Archie, because he had gone off with his new girlfriend and Betty and Jughead. It had to be Cheryl. Kevin watched as she walked away from the car, the driver side door still open, and into the woods that lead to Sweetwater River. What the hell was Cheryl doing? Kevin dropped his bag and he started to run as fast as he could across the street and road to follow her. He pushed through the trees and catch up with Cheryl, who seemed to be running. The older male lost her in the woods and looked around as best as he could to find her. Where did she go? Kevin felt a sneeze coming up and he quickly muffled it in his cardigan sleeve, so he didn't scare Cheryl away. He pushed through the woods and saw Sweetwater River in front of him. It looked beautiful. But then he saw red headed Cheryl walking across to the water. Kevin was no moron. He knew that the ice wasn't thick and that Cheryl wasn't exactly as heavy as paper. The ice would break and a fall into the deep, freezing cold water would kill her. She'd drown or freeze.

"Cheryl, wait! Stop!" Kevin yelled, pulling of his loafers and socks. It made him colder, but the adrenaline was running to his body. Warming him up in the slightest bit. He held his hands out in front of him. Cheryl turned around and saw Kevin. Her eyes were red and puffy and filled with tears. She looked miserable, just like Kevin was. Kevin slowly stepped onto the ice, feeling it freezing his feet. In her hands was a large piece of what seemed to be a tree branch or log. Kevin's blood ran colder than the outside temperature when he realized what Cheryl was planning to do. Commit suicide. Just like her father did. Cheryl deserved so much more than that. So much more. He slowly walked towards Cheryl, who was father in the lake than he was. "Hey... stay there okay. And just look at me. Look at me, okay?"

Cheryl sobbed and raised the log that she was holding. Kevin's eyes widened and he moved a bit closer to her, the ice cracking under him. "Kevin stop." she whispered. "I'm done. I'm so done... I'm so tired. I'm so alone... all the time!"

"It's okay Cheryl." Kevin said back, getting closer to her very slowly. "I know how you feel."

"No you don't! I lost my brother... my father is a murderer... my mother is so different now... and I have... I have no one. No one who thinks that I'm... that I'm still Cheryl Blossom anymore." Cheryl sobbed, dropping the log she had and covering her face with her hands. The log fell on the ice and made the crack beneath her grow wider. "I'm a joke."

"No, no, you're not Cheryl." Kevin said, moving closer to her because she was so far away. The snow on the frozen river was starting to sink into his skin and he would surely have frostbite if he out Cheryl out of this alive. "You're not a joke Cheryl. Look at me, okay?" Cheryl looked at Kevin, tears still dripping down her face and melting the snow that was atop the frozen ice. Kevin reached closer to her a smile on his face. "You're not a joke Cheryl. You're perfect just the way you are, to hell what your mom thinks or what anyone else thinks."

"But... but no one else loves me. I'm... I'm all alone. No one is here for me"

"I'm here Cheryl. Look at me. I'm right here for you." Kevin stepped closer, he and Cheryl were finally close enough for him to reach out. "Just take my hand and you and I will figure this out, okay? You don't have to be alone. We don't have to be alone. Please Cheryl... take my hand."

Cheryl looked at Kevin's reddening extended hand. She sniffed away some tears and wiped her face. A smile was on it this time. She moved to take Kevin's hand, but the ice beneath her cracked harder, extending around her. Cheryl yanked her hand back afraid. Kevin held both hands out to her. "I can't!" she cried. "I can't... I can't. I'm sorry... I don't wanna die anymore!"

"I know Cheryl. I know. Just take my hand, it's okay." Kevin said.

"No... no I can't." she cried again, taking a dangerous step back. Kevin tensed, seeing the crack get larger. Cheryl heard a loud cracking noise and Kevin moved forward himself. He took Cheryl's wrists and pushed her towards him while he pushed himself in front. His father taught him that. It would push the other person farther away from the danger. Cheryl fell down onto the ice closer to Kevin, where it wasn't cracked yet and Kevin landed on her shattered glass like ice. It broke and Kevin went down below into the waters. Cheryl turned to look at her savior and screamed instead seeing that he wasn't there.

Her eyes widened and she screamed loudly.

* * *

"Thanks for trying. I'm going to be with Jason now?"

Veronica just read to text aloud and she couldn't lie when she said that she was vaguely confused. She, Betty and Archie had rushed to Southside High to check on Jughead because they were scared for his life, only to see that he would be okay. They now stood outside the school, getting ready to leave when Veronica gotten the text. Archie had asked her to read it to him and she did. The two didn't know what it meant or what Cheryl could be talking about when she meant that she was going to be with Jason. Veronica looked up at Archie deep in thought about what happened to Jason. She knew the tale of the murder, being just seen the video a day ago. Her eyes widened, realizing what Cheryl meant.

"Oh my God." she gasped.

"What?" Archie asked, still not understanding the situation.

"Cheryl... she's gonna do it." Veronica said. "She's gonna kill herself. We... we need to think. Where would Cheryl go to be with Jason?"

Archie looked down, thinking, before looking up and nodding at the location he knew Cheryl would be. "Sweetwater River."

"We have to go." she said, patting Archie shoulder and rushing to the bike rack where Betty and Jughead were speaking. She called out to them, the worry in her voice getting the attention of the two investigative writers. "Guys... we have to go."

"What is it?" Betty asked, getting up.

"It's Cheryl."

* * *

Moose had been waiting for Midge by her locker, wanting to talk with her. Moose wanted to get the conversation over with and not deal with it later. He looked over and saw Midge approaching him, she was dressed in a bright red coat that looked warm and cozy. "Hey." Midge said with a smile. "Your note said that you want to talk. And I never get notes from you in my locker so... it must be serious. Is everything okay?"

"Midge... I... look Midge, what you and I have... it was amazing but..." Moose sighed and slapped his head. "I just think that we're better as friends."

Midge's sympathetic smile grew wider and she went over and took Moose's and in hers. "Moose... I'm glad you told me."

"You're not mad?"

"God no! How can I be mad about your feelings? This is how you feel and I don't want to make you upset, it would only make me upset."

Moose smiled. "Thank you Midge. Listen can I uh... can I drive you home?"

Midge smiled and nodded. The two walked out of the school approaching the car that Moose stole from his dad. Midge stopped and frowned. "Hey." she said pointing at a truck that was still in the lot. "Isn't this Kevin's truck?"

Moose turned at the sound of Kevin's name. He noticed that Midge was right that Kevin's car was still here. Why was it still here? Moose brushed it to the side and opened the trunk of his dad's car. "He probably just has some after school activity." he said, taking her purse and book bag and shoving it in the trunk. He went into his car, allowed the engine to warm up for five minutes and then he started to drive off towards Midge's house. Moose was looking out the window of his car, thinking about Kevin. Kevin, the sweet young boy that caught his attention the night of the back to school dance. Moose broken up with Midge she wasn't the one for him now. He thought that it might be Kevin. That Kevin might be the one to open his heart out. Moose was pulled from his thoughts when Midge grabbed the steering wheel. Moose jolted back into reality and slammed on the breaks. "Midge what the hell?!"

"Look!" she said, pointing out at the window. Moose looked out and saw what Midge saw. It was a bag on the sidewalk. But it was a bag that he recognized and that he knew. It was Kevin's book bag. Moose put the car in park and walked out, grabbing Kevin's bag. Why would it be laying here? Where was Kevin? What if something happened to him? He looked over at Midge, who was still in the car and looking just as worried as he did. Moose was going to start calling out to the young man when he saw another car barelling onto the other side of the road. Moose threw Kevin's bag in the car and looked at Midge, who was confused. "Come on." he said to her.

They ran to the other side of the road and saw Archie, Betty, Jughead and Veronica get out. Archie was the first to notice Moose and he walked over to him. "Moose, what's going on?" he asked. "Why are you here?"

"We found Kev's backpack on the sidewalk." Midge said.

"Come with us." Betty said. "Maybe we'll find him on the way."

"On the way to-"

Moose's question was cut short when a loud ear piercing scream ran from the woods. Midge's eyes widened and she and Veronica were the first to start running. Midge knew that voice. Cheryl. Everyone took off into the woods. They ran as fast and as quick as they could towards the river where the scream was coming from. The made it to the long river and they saw Cheryl in the middle. "Cheryl, stop!" Jughead screamed.

Cheryl looked up from digging into the snow and she screamed at the group. "Help me!" she screamed, before turning to continue digging in the snow and ice.

"Cheryl... just come to the shore and we'll figure this out together okay?" Veronica called.

"KEVIN'S IN THE FUCKING WATER!" Cheryl screamed angrily, making Moose stop breathing. "HELP ME, PLEASE!"

Moose pushed through everyone first and started running across the ice. Everyone else following suit. Moose stopped in front of Cheryl and looked down at the hole that the young man had fallen under. "The current's got him!" Betty said.

"Spread out!" Jughead yelled.

Everyone started digging around the snow, looking for a clear image of Kevin through the ice cold water so they could break it and save his life. Moose knelt down, brushing snow away as tears started to form in his eyes. He needed to find him. He needed to find Kevin. Betty kicked away and snow and her eyes widened. "HERE!" she screamed. "He's here!"

Archie, Moose and Cheryl all got up at the same time and started to brush the snow away as fast as they could. The ice got cleared and they could see the young man floating around in the water. Archie made a tight fist and started punching the ice. Everything seemed to go so silent. Betty was crying her eyes out, Midge was screaming out for help, Veronica was praying, Jughead was telling Archie to be careful, Archie was punching bloody ice, Cheryl was begging for Archie to save Kevin's life and Moose was just... frozen. He couldn't move. He was captured by fear. It wrapped itself around him and held him tightly, forcing him there and just watching as he cried in unison with Betty. The ice started to break and turn red from Archie's blood, but it didn't break enough for him to reach Kevin. Moose shook away his captor of fear and raised his own fist, punching the ice as well. After three more punches, the ice broke and a deep hole opened in the frozen lake.

Moose and Archie plunged their hands in the freezing cold water that was pushing to the other side of the river and they reached for Kevin. Moose grabbed one of Kevin's arms and Archie grabbed his shoulder. They pulled the boy out as fast as they could, laying him down on the ice that wasn't broken and cracked or more prone to breaking. Betty looked down at him and knelt beside them, checking his pulse. She couldn't feel it. Fear was evident in her eyes. Archie leaned forward to see if he could hear of feel his heartbeat. Nothing. Moose moved forward and gently cradled his face. He was as cold as the ice he was kneeling on. He pinched Kevin's nose and he started to puff some breaths into Kevin's mouth. Cheryl looked up and screamed out as loud as she could from help. Moose looked up and he kept pressing onto Kevin's chest. "Come on, wake up!" Veronica cried.

Moose went over and pressed another breath into Kevin. The boy opened his mouth and spit out the water in his mouth. Moose sat up and smiled. Betty let out a sigh of relief, crying hard along with Midge and Cheryl. Cheryl moved forward and grabbed Kevin's hand. "Cheryl... y-you're okay." he whispered, his body shivering.

"You saved my life... thank you." Cheryl said with a smile.

Moose and Archie held Kevin's shoulders. "You're okay." Betty whispered. "You're okay."


	2. Mild Hypothermia and Loneliness

Moose pulled Kevin into his arms and he slowly made his way off the frozen river with Archie, Jughead, Veronica, Betty, Midge and Cheryl. Cheryl was walking directly next to Moose, holding Kevin's hand as they made their way back to the woods and to the street. Kevin was awake in Moose's arm, muttering and shivering all the while. Jughead had been on the phone with an ambulance, who ordered him to stay on the line so that they could track him. Cheryl was rubbing his hand and smiling at him, happy that he was alive just like she was. Moose carried him out of the woods looking around desperately for the ambulance. "It's coming around the corner." Jughead said to Moose, noticing his desperate looks. "They said to just keep him warm as best as you can."

"Oh Kev." Betty said as Moose went down on one knee to hold Kevin up. "Where's your coat?"

Archie shucked off his hoodie and put it over Kevin's shoulders. It was thick and covered in snow, but it should do the trick for now. Moose rubbed Kevin's shoulders, trying to produce body heat. Betty reached over to touch him, but Kevin yanked himself away from her and closer to Moose. Moose held him, looking up at Betty. Betty looked confused. She wanted to help him, but maybe he was just shivering and his body was trashing from the cold. Jughead hung up the phone as soon as he heard the sirens. Archie and him made their way to the approaching van, pointing down the road to the EMT's as they got up and out of the driver's seat. One of the EMT's looked over at the group of kids and shook his head. "I'm required by law to call the sheriff if this was an attempted suicide." he said.

"But Kevin didn't try to kill himself, he saved someone else from doing it." Archie said.

"None the less, that's just protocol." the man pulled out his phone while Archie and Jughead made their way and walked back over to Kevin, Moose, Cheryl and everyone else. Moose was holding Kevin tightly and he whispering calm and warm thoughts in his ear. The EMT's gently moved forward with a emergency blanket and the put it around the shivering boy. They also gave one to Cheryl. She didn't feel cold just yet, but she would in a few moments when dressed in only her thin dress and stockings.

"It's okay, we got him." the EMT woman said, helping her colleague to carry him to the ambulance. Kevin started shifting and shivering, becoming scared of where he was going. Betty and Moose were the first to move forward. Betty hoped that Kevin would want here there because they were best friends and they knew each other so well. Moose hoped that Kevin wanted him to be the one to carry him. They both wanted to keep Kevin warm. But Kevin didn't call out to either of them. He raised his hand out of the blanket and reached out.

"Cheryl." he called.

Betty turned white and she watched as Cheryl moved over and took his hand in her's. "Is it alright if I go?" she asked.

"Yes miss, follow us."

Cheryl walked with Kevin and the EMT's over to the ambulance. Moose wanted to be there with him, but he stayed where he was, biting his lips and rubbing his bleeding knuckles that felt like pins and needles times one hundred. "He's a hero." Midge whispered. "He saved Cheryl's life."

"My god..." Veronica said. "I hope that he's okay. I hope that he's going to be okay."

The EMT that was on the phone with the sheriff's station seemed to have finished his call. He was now walking up to the group with a first aid kit. "Was anyone else injured?" he asked, his question not having to be answered as he saw Moose's bleeding knuckles and Archie's bleeding hand. The set down his kit and started to clean Moose's cuts first. Moose wasn't paying attention as his eyes went to the ambulance. He couldn't see Kevin, he was probably laying or sitting inside, but he could see Cheryl and the EMT's. Cheryl was still holding his hand, one of her arms extended, and the EMT's were speaking to her. He wished he could hear what their saying. Once his hand was wrapped, the man turned to Archie. As he started to assess his hand, the sound of the sheriff's patrol car was heard speeding down the road. Sheriff Keller was here. And Betty and Archie knew that he would not be happy to see it was them or be happy to find out his son was the one that was plunged into the water. Tom parked across the street and slammed his car door shut. He had a deputy with him, and she looked scared to be in the presence of such an angry man. "Interview the one in the water for me." he said to her, before storming up to the group. Veronica held Archie's hand and Jughead tensed up in front of the man that could indite his father.

Sheriff Keller approached them and he crossed his arms. "Why is it that every time someone calls the sheriff's office, you guys are the one causing the trouble?" he yelled.

"Sheriff Keller, let us explain." Veronica said. "It's not what you think?"

"It is what I think. Whenever you all are around, someone gets hurt." Tom yelled back at Veronica. "Now, who was it that attempted suicide. That's serious, and I'm not here to make jokes."

Sheriff Keller's deputy made her way over to them and she tapped his shoulder. Tom looked at her. "It was Cheryl Blossom that attempted the suicide but it's your son that ended up in the water." she said in a low voice.

"WHAT?!" Tom pushed past his deputy and ran over to the ambulance. Cheryl saw him approaching and she let go of Kevin's hand as Tom made his way over to the back of the ambulance and he saw his son sitting in the back, wrapped in an emergency blanket and shivering violently. "Kevin... my god. Kev... wh-where's your coat?"

"Sheriff Keller." one of the EMT's said with a smile. "Thank goodness you're here."

"How is he? Is he okay?" Tom asked, rubbing his son's thigh and feeling how cold he was to the touch.

"He's fine... nothing too serious, he won't have to go to the hospital if that's what you mean." the EMT said. "He needs rest and a lot of warmth. He has some frost damage on his feet from walking barefoot on the ice and snow, but running him a hot bath or shower should suffice. He also might catch a cold, we felt a fever coming along. So if he does get sick, it's best to keep him home and watch over him."

"What about hypothermia?" asked Cheryl, making the two older men turn to face her. "I mean, when he came to save me... he was only in his cardigan. And it was probably a long walk from school to get to where I was."

"He walked?" Tom asked.

"His truck is nowhere to be seen Sheriff." Cheryl said with a shoulder shrug, pulling her own blanket closer to his shoulders.

"She does have a point." the EMT said, turning to Kevin. He snapped his fingers in front of Kevin's face, trying to get his attention. "Mr. Keller?"

"Hmmm?" Kevin groaned as a response. He was freezing, cold and tired. He didn't want to talk or speak with anyone. Like they spoke with him anyways. He opened his eyes and saw his father now apart of the group of the EMT's and Cheryl. Of course his father would be here. Only when he's hurt. Not like he was there when he discovered Jason's body in the river. Kevin shifted away from Tom's touch as he moved to touch his son's arm.

"Kevin, can you look at me?" the EMT asked. "We just want to do a few tests, see if you have hypothermia. Can you do that for me?"

"Can you do it for me Kev?" Cheryl asked, moving over and smiling. Kevin looked over at Cheryl and he weakly nodded, still holding the ends of his blankets. Tom looked at his son and then at Cheryl. She turned to him and gave him an unimpressed stare.

"I need to ask you a few questions is that okay?" he said. "While they're taking care of Kev."

Cheryl nodded. She looked over at Kevin and patted his thigh before walking away with the sheriff. Sheriff Keller walked over with her towards Moose, Midge, Archie, Jughead, Betty and Veronica. "Brenda." Tom called to his deputy. "Head back to the station. I'll care of everything from here."

She nodded and she left the teenagers. Tom looked at them and crossed his arms. "Explain how this happened, now." he said.

"Sheriff Keller... this is all my fault" Cheryl said. "I was the one that tried to drown myself in the river... I was the reason why Kevin ended up in the water."

"I got a text from Cheryl." Veronica said, showing her phone to Sheriff Keller. "We didn't want Cheryl to die, so we came hurdling to find her."

"Who's we?"

"Us." Betty called out. "Me, Ronnie, Jughead and Archie."

"Then how did you two get here?" Sheriff Keller asked, looking over at Moose and Midge.

"I was driving Midge home." Moose said. "And she saw Kevin's bag just on the ground. We got scared and we didn't know where he was. And we saw Archie and them looking for Cheryl... and we heard her scream."

"We ran as fast as we could and then saw Cheryl trying to pull Kevin out of the water." Midge said.

Tom sighed and adjusted his sheriff's hat. "I'm... I'm going to need to all to write a statement and send it to the sheriff's station." he said.

"Is Kevin okay?" Betty asked, looking out at the ambulance. "Is he alright?"

"I'm not sure, their checking on him right now."

The EMT walked away from the ambulance, leaving Kevin with the other one and he approached the sheriff and the group of kids. "Sheriff Keller." the EMT called. "Your son does seem to be showing symptoms of mild hypothermia. It's nothing huge. Just shivering and mental confusion. He keeps calling out for Miss Blossom."

"What? Why?" Betty asked, confused and kind of angry that Kevin didn't want to talk to her or see her.

"I'm not sure. Perhaps he's still worried about her after she tried to commit suicide. Unless it's something else. Are you his girlfriend or something?"

"No." Moose said angrily, before composing himself. "No... no... Kevin um... Kevin doesn't like girls."

"Then he's probably just worried about you. You should see talk to him and bring him over." Cheryl nodded and she hurried back to the back of ambulance. The EMT looked over at Sheriff Keller. "The hypothermia isn't moderate or severe, which means that you can take him home. But make sure that he gets plenty of rest and that he stays warm. I recommend leaving him by a fireplace, the heat from a real fire rather than a heater will help."

"Thank you so much." Tom said, watching as he walked away and saw Cheryl coming back with Kevin. Kevin was still pale and shivering and his feet were now covered with thick socks. Kevin was struggling to walk, still dazed and tired. His shoulders shivering violently. Tom pushed past to get to his son, moving so that he could get his son off his feet. When he moved to touch him, but Kevin pulled away. "No... no." Kevin said, moving away.

"Kevin... it's me. It's dad." Tom said in a calm voice. "Come on, let's get you home."

"No... no... no."

"He doesn't want you Sheriff Keller." Cheryl said to him.

Moose and Betty saw what was going on and they ran over to the three of them. "What are you talking about? I'm his father?"

"He was muttering in the ambulance. How everyone left him alone." Cheryl said, looking over at Betty and Moose. "You two, Veronica, Archie, Jughead... even you Sheriff Keller."

Sheriff Keller was stunned. That his son believed that. He was even more stunned because it was true. He honestly did leave his son alone. Always leaving early and coming home late, not even bothering to check up on him, to say hi, to just be a father. Cheryl moved past them and walked Kevin over to her car. She sat him down in the passenger seat and wrapped the blanket around him. "Come on. Let's get you warmed up." she whispered to him, closing the door behind him. "I'm taking him to Thornhill. I'll warm him up there and give him the love he deserves."

She walked into the driver's seat and started up her car. After a few seconds of warming the car up, the drove off. Sheriff Keller rubbed his chin, thinking about what Cheryl had said. Was what she said the truth? Does Kevin really believe that he was alone? Did he actually think that no one was there for him? Did no one ever say hello to him? Did anyone ever give him the attention that he deserved? Sheriff Keller looked over at Veronica. She looked so... upset with herself. She was the one that took Betty away from Kevin. She was one of the main reasons why he felt so alone. Sheriff Keller swallowed some rising bile and he crossed his arms. "You all should write a statement of what happened." he said. "Send it to the sheriff's station."

"But what about Kevin?" Jughead asked.

"I'll pick him up later. He needs time to rest." Tom said. "Stay out of trouble or I will not hesitate to arrest you. All of you. Get home. Now."

Tom walked over to his patrol car and got inside. Betty looked over at Archie and Jughead, while Midge and Veronica found each other's eyes. Moose was still looking out to where Cheryl's car left.


	3. The Accidental and On Purpose Cut

Kevin sat in the middle of the large and lavish living room of Thornhill. He had only been inside the castle like house a few times before. Once for Cheryl's sweet sixteen, once for a school project and once to comfort Cheryl's nightmares after Jason was killed. The living room felt like a house all on it's own. It was probably bigger than his own house. But with the huge couches and vases filled with dying roses, Kevin couldn't help but feel even more alone. He pulled the thick blanket that Cheryl had given him closer around his shoulders to stop the shiver that he felt riding up on him. He looked out at the orange flames inside the fireplace that was supposed to be supplying him double the warmth. But Kevin was still shivering and freezing cold. Not just from the water but from the feeling of loneliness that was surrounding him when he left school and when he saved Cheryl.

He heard the clacking of high heels from behind him and he turned over to see Cheryl returning. She had changed into a softer and larger sweater and boots, it was warming her up. She walked up to him and handed him a glass, crystallized mug. "Here." she said with a smile. "My Nana Rose's special apple cider."

Kevin took the mug in his hands and gave Cheryl a weak smile. "Thank you Cheryl."

"I also have just a bit of whiskey. It was daddy's special brew before he took the cowards way out of his problems." Cheryl said, kneeling down so that she and him were at eye level. "If you want, I can pour some in your cider. Make it hard cider. It will warm you up more."

"No thanks." Kevin said. "I'm... I'm fine."

Cheryl shrugged and took a seat next to him. Kevin stared out at the fire in the fireplace. Cheryl looked over at him. "Kevin... you saved my life and endangered yours for me. I don't know how to thank you."

"I don't need anything Cheryl please, trust me." Kevin said back with a grin. "I'll just... warm up and go home. I need some sleep anyways."

"Oh. Well, why don't you just sleep down in my guest house. Me and Jay-Jay always called it Thistlehouse. Get it because Thornhill... Thistle... never mind. But there is a few rooms in there that I kept clean and tidy when Ginger and Tina slept over. If you'd like, you can sleep in there."

"You've already done so much Cheryl. I should be the one helping you now. Offering you things and words of comfort."

"You don't have to Kev. I'm the one forever in your debt. I'm here to help you and... your loneliness." Kevin looked up at Cheryl and he put the mug of cider down. "You were... mentally confused in the ambulance. I sign of mild hypothermia. And you were talking about how you were alone... how no one was there for you, and how no one cared."

"Like you said, I was mentally confused. I had no idea what was going on around me or who was with me at the moment. I was probably just going off on something that happened a long time ago."

"But you weren't, were you. I know how it feels to be alone and lonely and have no one there. I've been through it basically ever since Jason died. I know what if feels like Kevin. You don't have to hide that from me, I'm here for you. And you don't have to hide how you feel." Kevin nodded as shook his head as his eyes started to fill with tears. Cheryl moved over in front of him and knelt down in front of him. "Are you okay?"

"No..." Kevin said, shaking his head as tears fell down. "No... I'm not okay." Cheryl moved forward and hugged Kevin, cradling his head in his arms. Kevin sobbed in her shoulder, wetting her sweater. "Why doesn't anyone want me? Why doesn't anyone care?"

"I care. I'm right here Kevin... I'm right here."

Kevin sniffed loudly and shook his head, tightly grasping Cheryl's arms a bit tighter. "It used to be me and Betty... and my dad. But they all left me. They all just left me. My dad left to find your brother... and Betty left me. For Jughead... for Veronica... for Archie. No one... No one stayed. They all left. They all left me."

Kevin stayed in Cheryl's arms, crying and crying his eyes out. Cheryl didn't move once, she stayed in the tight hug that she pulled him in and rubbed his hair. It only took Kevin a couple of moments to console himself and sniff away his tears. Kevin sat up and wiped away his tears, not realizing his eyes had gotten puffy. "Thank you... Cheryl."

"Do you want me to drive you home?" she asked.

"No... no. If it's alright with you, can I stay here for the night. I'll go back home tomorrow."

"Of course that's alright with me. Come come Kevin dear, let me run you nice warm bath with some of mommy's expensive bath oils and get you some warm clothes. You'll be nice and warm there, and be sure to tell your father that you're safe and that you're here. Is there anyone else that you want me to-" Cheryl looked up from speaking to Kevin at the front door, which made the loud sound of someone knocking on the door. Kevin stood up immediately, looking over at the door and hoping that it wasn't his family dying to know where he was and take him home just to ignore him again. Cheryl stood up and held her hand out to Kevin. "Come on." she said to him. "Thistlehouse is just outside. You can wait for me by the door. I'll take care of who's at the door."

Kevin nodded and he walked off to the back door of the huge mansion. Cheryl walked over to the door and opened it. Betty, Archie, Jughead and Veronica were standing at her door. Cheryl rolled her eyes and moved to close the huge door again. "Cheryl, wait!" Veronica called to her.

"What do you want mystery gang?" Cheryl asked in anger.

"Can we see Kevin?" Betty asked, looking in through the door to see if Kevin was inside the hallway and looking at the four of them. Betty licked her lips and held out a white paper bag from Pop's. "We... we brought some of Pop's soup."

"I don't understand what you people don't understand. Kevin doesn't want to see you. Any of you."

"We just want to make sure that he's okay." Archie said.

"Please Agent Orange." Cheryl said, holding her hand out to him and pushing him back away from the door. "You all just want to make sure that he's okay after he got hurt."

"That's not true." Jughead said. "Cheryl please, we just want to make sure he's okay."

Cheryl rolled her eyes. "Listen up, all of you listen up. Do you want to know what Kevin told me about you? He told me that you all left him. That once my brother was... was taken from me and once you strolled your entitled ass into town-" Cheryl pointed at Veronica. "You all left him. Alone. So do him a huge favor and leave him the hell alone!"

"Cheryl, he's my best friend." Betty said, trying not to yell. "Please... I want to apologize to him."

Cheryl walked back inside of her mansion. "Get out of my house, get off of my property and stay away from Kevin. Why? Because he doesn't deserve you!" She slammed the door shut and Betty back up a bit shocked. Cheryl turned around and saw Kevin standing there in the hall. "Kevin."

"Was that Betty?" Kevin asked. "What did she want?"

"To see you." Cheryl said, walking over to him and helping him stand upright. "Do you want to talk to her? Archie, Jughead and Veronica are here too."

Kevin looked out at the door and shook his head. "No... no, I don't want to see them. Not now and not anymore."

Cheryl nodded. "Come on, let me get you to the guest house."

Cheryl walked him out through the back door and towards the small guest house. As they walked, they heard the yelling of Kevin's name. Cheryl rolled her eyes and saw Betty approaching along with Jughead, Veronica and Archie. "Kevin!" she called out. "Kevin, wait!"

"My god." Cheryl said with an eye roll. "I told you all once! Leave!"

"Kevin, please... we just want to make sure that you're okay!" Betty yelled out.

"Leave me alone Betty." Kevin said in a coarse whisper. "Go home."

"No, no please Kevin!" Betty cried, pushing past Cheryl so that she could go face to face with him. "Kevin-"

"Don't touch me Betty!" Kevin screamed, pushing her away from him. "Stay away. Just... just leave me alone. You didn't want me to be with you then... now just leave me alone... go away."

Betty stood there frozen, letting go of Kevin and standing there in the cold. Cheryl moved back over to Kevin and she stared walking with him again. She brought over towards the guest house and she led him inside. "Go on." she whispered to him. "The bedroom is upstairs and take any room you'd like. I'll be up in a moment."

Kevin nodded and he walked inside, not even bothering to look back at everyone. "Kevin, wait!" Veronica called, but he was already gone.

"Do you want me to call the sheriff's station?" Cheryl yelled. "No, maybe I shouldn't. After all, his father left him alone after all too."

Veronica sighed and she looked over at Cheryl. "Cheryl... listen. We just want to-"

"Make him angry, make him depressed, make him turn fucking suicidal?! Leave him alone! He doesn't need you and he sure as hell doesn't deserve you. Get the hell off of my property."

Betty moved forward and she stared at Cheryl intensely. "Cheryl... get the hell out of my way or I swear to God I will-"

"You'll what Betty?" Cheryl asked. "I dare you to lay a finger on me."

Betty took a step back and she sighed. "Please Cheryl... I just want to see him."

Veronica moved forward and held Betty's elbow. "Come on B. Let's go."

"No, no, I'm not leaving!"

"Betty..." Jughead called, moving forward and taking Betty's hands in his. "Betty, come on. Let's go. Kevin doesn't want to see us."

"No, Jug! I need to see him. I need to apologize. Please, let go of me." Betty cried as Jughead started to push her back towards the car. Archie stayed there with Veronica and Cheryl as they watched Betty cry and scream as Jughead lightly carried her back to the car. Veronica looked over at Cheryl.

"Cheryl..." she called to her.

"I hope you know, that this is all because of you." Cheryl said and she walked inside of Thistlehouse and slammed the door closed. Veronica sighed and she looked down at her feet. Archie walked over to her and he moved to take her hand in his.

"She's right... this is... this is all because of me." Veronica said.

"Come on." Archie said to her. "Let's go."

* * *

Kevin made his way up inside the bedroom of the guest house. He pulled off the blanket that Cheryl gave him and he laid down on the bed in the room that he found first. He sighed and covered himself in the silk duvet. He grabbed one of the pillows and pulled it close to him. It was something that he had been doing ever since his father started working too hard, Veronica came to town and Joaquin left Riverdale. He always thought that he wouldn't feel alone. But here he was feeling alone. Kevin could hear the yelling coming from Cheryl outside, but it was more muffled than it was clear. But he already knew that it was Cheryl telling Betty to go away. Kevin sat up, looking around the bedroom. There was really nothing inside other then the vanity. Kevin stood up from the bed, feeling warm enough. He approached the vanity and noticed that at the bottom of the huge circular mirror, there was was a cracked piece.

He moved forward and pulled the piece off. It was a sharp shard, and when Kevin moved it back, it laid back directly in place. Kevin held the piece of glass and he moved the piece around in his hand. The feeling of loneliness moved over towards him and started to wrap its tentacles around his neck. Kevin felt sorry for everyone. Everyone that left him. There was a reason that they left him. No wonder they left him. They left him and there was a reason for that he was alone. Like no one needed him there. Pain and sorrow filled Kevin's lungs and he suddenly felt like he couldn't breathe. Kevin got up and ran into the room's bathroom. He slammed the door and fell down against the toilet, feeling as if he was going to throw up. But nothing came out. And not only that but the fear and pain went away. Kevin sat up and looked at his hand. He hadn't dropped the glass shard, it was still in his hand. But the glass had cut into his hand and there was blood dripping into the water of the toilet. Kevin wanted to curse himself for cutting himself, but the pain in his hand felt...

Good.

The pain was a good feeling and it made his pain of loneliness go away completely. Kevin looked at the cut and moved his hand from side to side. Why did this feel so good? Why was this better than the pain of all of his loved ones leaving him? Kevin looked up quickly, hearing a calm knock on the door. "Kev?" it was Cheryl. "Are you okay in there?"

"Yeah... yeah, I'm okay." Kevin said back. "I'll be okay."

"Okay. I have to go back to Thornhill and take care of something. If you need anything, don't be afraid to ask."

"Okay."

Kevin heard Cheryl's heels clack away. Kevin looked back at his bleeding hand, looking at how the blood flow was bleeding less now. Kevin looked over at his arm and he picked the glass back up again. He slowly stuck the glass into his forearm and dragged the glass over and down his arm. The pain that he felt from his loneliness went way. Kevin sat up and looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. The paleness of his skin seemed to have gone away and he looked... better. There was even a blush to his cheeks now. He looked better now. He felt better. Kevin rinsed the blood away from his hand and arm and he went inside of the bedroom. He grabbed a lone scarf that was on the vanity table and wrapped his hand and arm in it. He walked down the steps of the house and walked back into Thornhill, were Cheryl was pulling a large barrel of liquid inside. "Kevin!" she called. "Are you okay, do you need something?"

"No Cheryl, I'm fine. I'm just feeling a lot better. I was just wondering if you had a coat. I think I'm going to go home." Kevin said.

Cheryl nodded and motioned for Kevin to follow. She handed him a coat. As Kevin took it on, she inside of her wallet and pulled out a Metro-card. "Here." she said. "The bus by the mansion should take you a block away from your house."

"Thank you Cheryl. For everything. Will I see you at school?" Kevin asked.

"Of course. Bye Kev."

"Bye."

Kevin walked out of the house and made his way towards the bus stop that Cheryl was talking about. His hand went to the hand that he covered and he smiled. Maybe if this helped his pain, being lonely wasn't so bad. It hurt... but cutting made it go away for him.

* * *

 _ **1\. Cutting yourself is no joke. It doesn't help. It makes it worse.**_

 _ **2\. I'm not fucking around when I say that suicide is not a joke. DO NOT joke about that shit. It's so serious. Way too serious.**_


	4. Kevin Keller's Private Journal

Kevin had returned him in just over twenty minutes. The bus wasn't packed and he was able to relax for the first time since falling in the water. He got off the bus, his hand still lingering over the cut on his arm and hand, and walked over to his house. He really hoped that his father wasn't there. He just wanted to be alone. And though he hated the feeling of loneliness and being on his own with no one to be with him, he actually wanted to be on his own. He approached his house and he started to feel anger when he saw his father's patrol car sitting in the driveway. Why on earth would his father be home? Oh right, to check on him and make sure that he's okay. Now that's he's hurt. Kevin rolled his eyes and walked over to the front door. He unlocked it with his keys and stepped inside. Sure enough, the house was warm. Probably from the heater and the fireplace being on. Kevin pulled off the coat that Cheryl had let him borrow and he placed it on the chair that was always resting near the front door.

He walked inside the small townhouse and shut the front door as quietly as he could. But obviously not quiet enough. "Kevin? Is that you?" called the worried voice of his father. Kevin turned to see his father walk inside of the hall near the front door. Tom walked over to his son and moved to check his temperature. Kevin moved back away from him. Tom yanked his hand back as soon as his son moved away. He stood there just looking at him.

"W-What are you... doing home?" Kevin asked, moving to rub his arms through his shirt sleeves. He was shivering again. He should have know his high of feeling good and happy would have gone away as soon as he saw Betty or Moose or his father. "I thought that you were in-investigating Clifford Blossom's s-secret d-d-drug trade."

"You're shivering son, come here." Tom said, moving to take him lightly by the shoulders. Kevin moved away from the touch but allowed his dad to lead him into their living room. Kevin was sat down onto the floor. The fire did seem to warm him up a bit. Tom got up and grabbed a thick comforter and wrapped it around his child's shoulders. Tom moved so that he could hug his son and give him some extra body heat but Kevin moved away. To bit his lip and he just stayed seated by his child. He leaned forward to see his face and he noticed his hand was clothed with a scarf. "What happened to your hand?"

Kevin looked down at his hand that was still covered in his scarf. He didn't want to tell his father. His father would not leave him alone if he told him how he cut himself. "I um... I um cut myself when Moose and Archie pulled me out. The ice was as thick and sharp as glass." Kevin lied. "Cheryl didn't really have any bandages, so she just used this."

"Well let me wrap that up for you." Tom said moving to get up.

"No. No, don't worry about it. I'll take care of it later... just leave me alone, okay."

"Kevin, no. I-"

"You're only here with me b-because I'm hurt. If I hadn't of saved Cheryl or gotten a bit of hypo-hypo... t-thermia, you wouldn't be here with me. You'd st-st-still be at the station and you still be working with Mayor McCoy. You left me a-alone for almost a fu-fu-full month." Kevin shivered.

Tom moved to touch his son. "Kevin... listen I-"

"I'm going to my room, I need a hot shower." Kevin said, standing up and taking off the blanket that his dad had wrapped around him.

"Kevin wait, please..." Tom called, but he just watched as his son walked off and up the stairs to his bedroom. He heard the door slam and then the shower start. Tom followed his son up the stairs and into his bedroom. His previously damp clothes were already scattered on the ground and his bathroom door was locked. Tom walked over and knocked very lightly. "Kev?"

"Leave m-me alone." Kevin responded back. "You did it before, you'll d-d-do it again when something else hap-p-ppens. Why should today be any different-t?"

"Kevin I-"

"Just leave me alone."

Tom leaned back from the door and it took everything in him as a father to not knock again and try to speak to his child. Tom took a step back and sighed. "Okay. I'm make you something to eat. I'll leave it by the door." Tom walked out of the bedroom and closed the door behind him. He walked back down the steps and started to cook as best as he could. He made the broth and cut the vegetables, making one of his mother's favorite soups for being sick or cold weather. He poured the soup into a bowl and prepared a mug of his son's favorite coffee blend. He added them to a tray just as he heard the water stop upstairs. He walked up the stairs and knocked on his son's door again. "Kev?"

There was no response.

Tom opened the door to see his son laying down in his bed completely asleep. His hair was damp and had wrapped himself in his thick and soft plaid comforter. Tom put the tray down on his son's desk and approached him, checking his temperature on the side of his neck. He was warm... but nothing that some rest and warmth couldn't fix. Tom moved his son to the middle of the bed and rubbed his shoulder lovingly. In his sleep, Kevin shoved himself away. "Please..." he muttered in his sleep, turning to the other side and shaking his head on the pillow. "Please don't go away... please..."

Tom moved over and he pressed the back of his palm on Kevin's head. It was hotter than his neck. It was a fever. Tom got up and rushed to his son's bathroom. He walked inside and grabbed one of the clean washcloths and ran it under the cold water. He didn't notice the blood that was in on the tiled ground of the shower. Tom ran to his child and pressed the washcloth onto his forehead. Kevin gasped at the cold feeling, still asleep but reveling in the feeling of cold and comfort. Tom looks at his son and sighs for allowing himself to not do this more. Why on earth hadn't he ever taken a day off? Why hadn't he seen that Kevin needed his parent right at that moment? Tom pulled the cloth back and he walked over to put it back in the bathroom. He walked back out to his son in the bed and checked his temperature again with his palm. He was cooled off a bit now, but the sleep would help his fever.

Sheriff Keller leaned back to take a seat in the chair that Kevin kept for reading. He sat on something by accident and he looked back to see what it was. It was a book. Tom thought about how much Kevin looked reading and he picked up the book. It wasn't a novel, but it was a journal. Tom didn't know that his son owned a journal. It was made of red leather with indentations of roses on it. It was closed by a a strip of black leather connected to the back. Tom sat back down on the chair and looked at the journal. Did his son actually write in this thing? And if he did, what did he write? He looked back up at his son, who was still napping soundly. Ater making sure he was still sleeping, he opened the journal. Kevin's full name was written in purple gel ink and his almost perfect script.

He flipped through a few of the pages, seeing that Kevin had started writing in this journal at the beginning of the summer. From what Tom skimmed, his son seemed pretty happy. His entries always about a summer party that he went to with Betty, shopping he did with Cheryl and any new book that he read that week. Tom smiled at his son's writing, about how happy he was. He felt as if he was reading a novel. Kevin was certainly an amazing writer. But as he skimmed another page, he saw an entry from July fourth. The day that everything changed in Riverdale. Tom looked at the page, the entry was only three sentences long excluding the date.

 _July 4th_

 _Jason Blossom is dead. I can't imagine how Cheryl must feel. She must be so alone._

Tom looked at the next entry in the page, which was from weeks afterward.

 _July 30th_

 _My dad's not sleeping again. I know he thinks that I can't hear him, but all I can hear is his muttering and sobbing. He's so upset. I think it's because he's imagining me as Jason Blossom and he's imagining if I was the one that drowned in the river. Poor dad. I wish I can say something, but I know I can't. I have no experience in any of this. Helping my father with cooking and cleaning? That I can do._

 _But helping him after he spent weeks looking for the body of teenage playboy Jason Blossom? I can't._

 _I hope that dad just knows that he's not alone. I'll always be here for him._

Tom smiled. Kevin was always so selfless like that. So caring and kind. Why hadn't he said these things instead of writing them in a journal? He would have listened. He would have cared to hear his son's condolences. Tom flipped the pages to see the next entry. It wasn't a written entry, it had a few Polaroid photographs taped to it. One was of him and Betty, one of was of Betty and Archie posing stupidly, another of Moose and Kevin posing with Moose's new black eye, another one of Kevin laughing on Archie's back and then a big photo in the middle with all four of them smiling in the camera. Tom smiled. His son looked so happy. The next entry had skipped a while and it was apparently now September.

 _September 6th_

 _There's a new girl at school. Her name is Veronica. When we met, she said we should be best friends since I'm gay. I don't know what that's supposed to mean, but it feels like I'm just a stereotype to her. I already don't like her. And today at lunch, Betty cancelled our plans to go to Pop's to try out for River Vixens. Don't get me wrong, I will always support Betty and her dreams to be a writer or a cheerleader or whatever the hell this week. But what annoys me is that she's just going this year because of this Veronica girl. I feel like she might be a problem, but I'm keeping my hopes up._

 _Maybe this is just me being jealous. Maybe she'll be a good friend in the future._

Tom immediately when to the next entry, which was from a day after. He already knew from the first name in the entry what had happened when Kevin wrote this journal entry.

 _September 7th_

 _I found Jason Blossom's body._

 _Everything had honestly been so terrible that this is the rotten cherry on top of the mud cake. Today was supposed to fun. It was the back to school dance and I was excited to spend it with Betty, Archie and Veronica. Update on that, she's actually a pretty nice girl. I really like her so far. Things were going fine at first. I even got asked out. By Moose Mason. Freaking Moose Mason! I thought that everything was going fine. And then Betty asked Archie to be her boyfriend and then the three just left me. They ignored me. I looked for them everywhere. I didn't even get a damned text message._

 _Moose took me out then. We were going to go to Sweetwater River and... do some things. But like I said. I found Jason Blossom's body. He was waterlogged. And there was a bullet hole in his forehead. Dear God, it was horrible. Moose had hold me because I threw up and almost fainted. I've always wanted him to hold me but not like this. I police came and then... no one acknowledged me. No one asked me if I was alright. No one asked if I needed help. No one asked me if I wanted to go home. Not even dad. He was there. He was pulling out the body and calling the Blossoms. I left the forest on my own and no one even noticed._

 _Dad only asked about it when he got home hours after. He didn't even know that I had a panic attack. He didn't know that I freaked out. He didn't know or ask. I'm guessing that I was left on my own all the time today. Maybe today will better._

Tom thought back to that night. Kevin was right. He had been there at the River when Kevin discovered Jason's body. But he didn't know that it was his son that discovered the body until one of his deputy's said that Moose was with Kevin at the time of discovering the body. And Tom did not ask Kevin at all if he was okay until when he had gotten home. Tom looked over and flipped to the next entry. It was now almost a full two months since the last entry. But there was no entries from two dates on that page.

 _November 1st_

 _I know that I've kind of neglected this for the past two months but I just... I just need to vent. Everyone is gone. Everyone left me. Betty left me for Jughead. Archie left me for Veronica. Moose left me for Midge. Dad left me for the Jason Blossom case. And now I'm just by myself. I'm alone._

 _November 2nd_

 _Maybe if I left this small town, no one would notice. Maybe if I wasn't born, nobody's lives would be affected._ _No one would care. No one would miss me._

"Dad?" Tom looked up and saw that his son was awake now. He was sitting up in his bed and he was looking at the journal inside Tom's hands. "That's private, you're not supposed to read that. Give that to me!"

Tom stood up and held the book away from his son as he reached for it. "Do you really think that I wouldn't miss you if you left? Do you really think that I wouldn't lose my mind? Huh?!"

Kevin got out of the bed and snatched the journal from his father. "This... is was none of your business! And don't you act like you care now. You only care because I was hurt."

"I care because you're my son!" Tom yelled. "Listen Kevin, you and I can-"

The two were interrupted by Tom's phone ringing. Kevin looked down at the phone and he sighed. For once he actually thought that his father cared. That he would be there for him once things were explained. Tom looked over at his child with sympathy in his eyes.

"Just go." Kevin said.

"Kevin, no. Listen I-"

"Just get out dad! Just go..."

Kevin walked back over to his bed and he sat down on the bed. He clutched his journal close to his chest and looked down at the ground. He looked like he was about to start crying. Tom reached for his son but Kevin pushed him away. Sheriff Keller sighed and he pulled his phone out. It was the mayor's office. Tom looked back at his son. "I'll... I'll be right back, okay? I'll turn up the heat so you'll be warm."

Kevin didn't give him a response. He just looked down at the ground. Tom walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. Kevin stood up and walked to his window. He watched as his dad walked out of the house with his sheriff's hat and got inside his patrol car. Kevin watched as the car drove out of his driveway. He walked back out of his room and down to the kitchen. He felt shivers down his spine as he reached the cabinets and drawers. He unwrapped his hand and checked on the cut. The one on his palm had closed up and was just a mauve color from the dried blood. But as for the one he dripped over his forearm, it was a deeper cut. The bleeding had stopped but it was still dripping on the bandage that he replaced the scarf with.

He opened one of the drawers and pulled out the serrated knife that he used for cutting loaves for bread. He twirled it in his hand and placed it onto the same forearm. He dug a cut into his arm again, this time going a bit deeper into the skin. Kevin sobbed as the blood dripped down onto his sweater. He dropped the knife in the sink and fell down to the ground sobbing. Of goddamn course his father wouldn't care. Kevin held his bleeding wrist and he cried hard into his sweater. Why? Why did everyone leave him? Why did everyone never care about his feelings? About his pain? About his struggles. The claws of loneliness and sadness crept around and grabbed him by the neck. Kevin felt like he could breathe as he sobbed. He was probably just hyperventilating, but it felt like he was choking on his own tears. His own emotions. His own blood.

Kevin's vision started to blur as he looked up to see his journal. He had threw it on the counter when he grabbed the knife. He picked it up and opened it up to the page that was free. He grabbed a pen that was in his father's junk drawer and he wrote the date on the top.

 _November 15th_

 _Life sucks. But the cutting his helping._


	5. Entitled

Kevin quickly cleaned up the blood and hid all evidence of his cutting. He scrubbed the sink, counter and the floor with Ajax cleanser, cleaned the knife and put it back in it's holder, wrapped his new cut and hid his journal under his bed. He didn't want to have this taken away from him too. This was the one thing that he had in life. The one that that made the loneliness and the depression and the sadness all just go away. He couldn't let anyone take this away from him. He wouldn't let anyone take it away from him. Kevin sighs loudly and he sinks down onto the couch, wrapped in a blanket. His temperature seemed to have gone down since when Cheryl checked it at Thornhill, so it meant that he'd be fine in a couple of moments. Maybe hours if he stayed warm. Kevin held a mug filled with tea as he read a novel that he had been putting off reading.

Kevin just wanted to spend time enveloped in this book, when he heard a faint and soft knock at the door. Kevin looked over, internally cursing out everyone and everything because he just wanted to be left on his own. Kevin pulled the blanket off of him, set down his tea and approached the front door. He could hear rustling, and he had no idea where that was opened the front door and he was met with two calm faces. Moose and Midge. Midge was smiling widely at Kevin and Moose kept his calm grin. Each of them had something in their hands. But why? Oh never mind, Kevin stopped caring. Kevin thought immediately of his rescue from the river and how Moose gave him CPR. How Moose pretty saved his life. Probably because he felt bad that Kevin got hurt. "Moose... Midge..." Kevin said with a fake smile. "Shouldn't you be at the mayor's jubilee?"

"You're more important than a dance Keller." Moose said, obvious care and worry in his eyes.

Midge leaned forward and pressed her hand on Kevin's cheek. "Good lord Kevin, you're burning up."

"I just checked my temperature. I'll be fine. I just need some more sleep."

"Never the less, I spent I few hours with my mom making this for you." Midge held out a small mustard yellow pot with roses engraved on it. Kevin took it from her with a smile."My mom's mac and six cheeses. And I asked her to use extra red pepper since I hear you like spice."

"And um..." Moose said, holding out a bouquet of pale pink hydrangeas. "I got you these. Reggie tells me that these mean get better."

Kevin moved forward and took the bouquet in his arms. He sniffed the flowers and smiled at the scent. He always loved smelling flowers, he used to it do it a lot as a kid when he went out with Betty. He frowned thinking of the memory and pulled the flowers away from his nose. He held the red wrapping that held the stems together. "Thank you so much you two." Kevin said, before sneezing into his sleeves. Moose moved forward and he held Kevin's elbows. "I'm fine Moose."

"You should get back inside, it's still snowing." Moose said, moving over to Kevin.

"Do you want us to come inside with you?" Midge asked. "Because... because we can leave. But... but only if you want to be left alone."

Kevin moved over and took the pot from her, holding it by the handles. "Thank you so much you two. I'll see you at school."

Kevin moved to close the door but Moose called out. "I'm sorry!" he yelled. Kevin opened the door again, looking over at Moose. Midge looked up at Moose as well. She knew what he was doing. "I'm sorry for everything."

"Moose *cough* *cough... I'm the one that turned you down."

"But that still didn't give me the right to bluntly ignore you! Please Kevin, I know that you hate me right now... I know that you hate everyone right now. But if you seek attention, I will gladly give it to you. I will gladly-"

"Get off of my porch Moose." Kevin said, going inside and slamming the door. Moose reached out to Kevin, wanting to speak to him more. But he ended up bulling his hand away and just standing there... Midge moved forward and patted Moose's shoulder.

"You tried Moose." she said. "Come on."

"No. No, you... you go." Moose said back, turning over to her. "I'm staying here. I'm not leaving."

"Yes you are!" Kevin yelled back from inside, obviously angry and annoyed by the two of them being there. Moose looked back and he shook his head. He was obviously not leaving. Midge smiled at him and patted his shoulder.

"Give him a hug from me okay?" she said, before walking to the truck. Moose looked at the front door of the Keller household and he shook his head. He turn around and took a seat on the welcome mat. He pulled his coat closer and crossed his arms across his chest. Little did he know on the opposite side of the door, kevin was pressing his body against it. Yearning for a touch of love, for some care, some someone to give him the cure to the loneliness that he's feeling in his heart. Kevin moved his hand over to doorknob, but he pulled away. Not wanting for his heart to be yanked from his chest again and for blood filled with loneliness and sadness to drip down.

Kevin pulled his hand away and pressed his forehead to the wood. Moose moved his head back so that it pressed onto the door as well. "I'm not going anywhere Kevin." Moose said. Kevin didn't respond, going down on his knees. Moose stayed their on the ground in the cold and the snow when he heard another car pull up to the Keller house. He saw a blonde dressed in pink come out of the car. Betty. She looked over at the driver, who Moose was guessing was Jughead from the beanie on his head, and kissed him. "Thanks Jug." she says, before running over to the porch. "Moose... what are you doing here?"

"Same as you." he said back with a shrug. "What's with the dress?"

"I um... I came back from the jubilee. And I... I wanted to see how Kevin was doing. Is he... is he in there? Are you waiting for him?"

"He's there. He just doesn't want to see me. And from that, I'm gonna take a wild fucking guess and say that he doesn't want to see you either."

Betty moved over and she knocked on the door. "Kev? It's me." Kevin moved away from the door and walked over to go back to the kitchen. He didn't even bother to respond. He did not want to see her at all. Betty sighed. "Kevin, please open the door. I want to talk to you."

"Because I'm sick and just fell a few feet deep in a river of icy cold water." Kevin yelled back, before sneezing loudly into his sleeve. He walked back to the door to see Betty trying to peer past the curtains. "Go home Betty. And you too Moose, I know you're there."

"I'm not going anywhere Keller." Moose said back calmly.

"Please Kevin... I just wanted to say that I'm-"

The door opened and Kevin walked out. "Say what Betty?! That you're sorry? You're so sorry that you left me alone?!"

"Yes! That's all I want to say!" Betty cried.

"And it's all the bull that I don't want to hear! Think about it Betty, the only reason that you're apologizing to me is because you blame yourself! And why do you blame yourself? Because everything revolves around you! You and your mom and your sister and you dad! You think that you're so entitled and so privileged to know everybody's secrets and everybody's shit and that everyone is only there for when you need them! Just like Polly! You only went to see her at that home because you were investigating Jason Blossom! Or Archie! As soon as he said that he didn't love you the way you did you started to whine and cry like a child! Or your precious boy toy Jughead fucking Jones! Yeah! As soon as you found his dad was a Serpent, you tried to use that shit to solve your oh so important case on finding out what happened to Jason! And Veronica! Let's not forget Veronica, the girl that you abandoned me for! As soon as she and Archie kissed, it was like she's the demon spawn here to corrupt the town!

"You think that everyone has the right to do what you want Betty Cooper, including me! Well I'm done! I'm so done with all of it! You treated me like a doll. Once a newer one was given to you, you cast me aside!" Kevin's face is getting red as he his screaming and his wrists were the cuts lie were screaming out to him for more. "You just threw me away... Like I was nothing... like a am... nothing..."

"Kevin-"

"Don't say sorry because you're not Betty! You have no excuse for what you've done. And if you do, oh please! Let me fucking hear it! Let me have it!"

Betty licked her lips and rubbed the ends of her dress. "There's this... darkness inside of me. And sometimes I feel like I can't control it."

"Yeah Betty. I have a darkness too. It's called loneliness. Don't give me a bullshit statement of why you treated me shit! Don't try to hide it! Own that shit! Own the fact that you are an entitled, privileged girl from a crappy town that thinks that she deserves everything! Newsflash Betty! The world doesn't work that way!" Kevin pointed at Betty. In his anger, Betty looked and saw the faint color of a bandage inside Kevin's sleeve. She knew that Kevin didn't hurt his arms.

"Kevin..." Moose called this time while standing from the ground, taking his hand and pulling his gently away from Betty. "She's not worth it."

Kevin took in a deep breath. He was right. Betty wasn't worth his anger. "Wait here?" he whispered to Moose, earning a nod. Kevin walked inside his house, leaving the door opened. Moose crossed his arms and refused to look Betty in the eyes. Betty looked over at him.

"Moose... look what-" Betty tried, but Moose held his hand up.

"Honestly Betty, I don't want to hear your voice."

Kevin came back with a box in his hands. He slammed it down on the porch. "Here! All the shit from moments giving you and friendship. Your stuffed animals, our photos, oh! And this!" Kevin opened his journal and tore out a about eight Polaroid pictures of Betty and him. He ripped them into two and let them fall in the box. "Take it! And before I tell you once more to get the fuck off my porch, I'll tell you one thing. If you did ignored me once, you'll do it again. Which as why I'm not going to speak to you ever again after this conversation. So hell no Elizabeth Cooper, before you even have the audacity to ask for my forgiveness and for us to be friends again, I do _not_ forgive you. And will not forgive you."

Betty is crying now, looking down at the box Kevin brought down. It was filled with framed pictures and photo albums and art projects from when they were kids. Moose loomed closer to Kevin. "Kevin... hey." he called out calmly, reaching to touch him arm. Kevin turned to him and shook his head. Moose pulled his hand away at his request.

"Kev... I-" Betty tried but she was stopped.

"Don't call me that! As a matter of fact, don't call me at all. Or text, or e-mail or speak. I don't want to speak to you again Betty. Not after seeing your true colors. Moose... you should probably go home too." Kevin walked over so that he was away from Betty and closer to Moose. Moose immediately moved to hold him. Betty bit her lip and nodded. She took the box and slowly walked off the porch. She stopped after a few steps and looked over at Kevin and Moose.

"I'm so sorry." she whispered.

"Good for you." Kevin said back, before turning away from her. Betty sighed and walked off and away from the Keller household. Kevin only turned back when she was gone. Moose gave a weak smile.

"If you have a speech like that for me, you best tell me it now so I don't risk getting my heartbroken." he said.

"You don't need a speech. You were closeted when it happened, it's okay." Kevin said, walking over to his door. Moose ran over and gently grabbed his hand. Kevin looked back at him. "I'll see you at school Moose."

Kevin slowly pulled his hand away and shut the door behind him. Moose stood there and blushed. He waved bye, to a door, and walked down the porch steps. He didn't see of hear Kevin screaming inside of his living room, crying his eyes out and forming an uppercase K on on wrist down to his forearm.

* * *

 _ **Okay first and fucking foremost, Betty is so bad and annoying. She honestly thinks that she has the right to know everything that's going on and only uses her "friends" for her advantage. Season 1 & Season 2. It's annoying that honestly why she's one of my least favorite character. Kevin deserves so much better.**_

 _ **And don't get scared. Kevin is going to better as this story progresses. I want for Kevin tell someone soon, get some new (actual caring) friends, and start a new loving relationship with Sheriff Keller, Moose and Cheryl. Hope to all enjoyed this chapter, and please follow, share, favorite and review.**_


	6. He Needs Help

Moose slowly drove away from the Keller household and Kevin and back to his own house. One hand was on the wheel and one hand was on his cheek. The cheek where Kevin had given him a kiss. It felt as if Kevn's lips were made of Monster Energy Drink and there was a tingle on his skin. Did Kevin really like him back? Did he really care about him the way that he did? Moose wanted him to be his boyfriend. He wanted to date Kevin? But after everything that had happened at the lake and everything that had happened with the dance did Kevin really want to be with him.

Moose wanted to be with Kevin. He wanted to hold the sweet child and protect him from the loneliness that he apparently dealing with every single day of his life. Moose wanted to protect and love Kevin and give him all of the attention and care and love that he deserved. Moose wasn't paying attention to the road in front of him and he saw a car swerve into his path. Moose moved his hand from his cheek and grabbed the steering wheel, slamming the brakes. The wheels stopped suddenly and he was slammed quickly into the steering wheel. A purplish bruise formed on his forehead, but he didn't start to care. He pulled off his seat belt and walked out of the car. He looked out at the car that pulled its self in front of his. He rolled his eyes, knowing who's car this was. Jughead's borrowed car. Moose groaned in anger as two people hopped out of the car.

Betty and Jughead.

Betty walked over towards Moose, her high heels gone and she was walking in her thin stockings. Moose rolled his eyes at her and walked to get back to his own car. "Moose, Moose wait!" she called.

"Betty, leave me alone." Moose said, opening his door to get back inside the car.

"Moose, just listen to what she has to say!" Jughead called this time.

"I'm not going to listen to anything your girlfriend has to say! After how she's treat Kevin for the past couple of months, I really don't want to hear anything she has to say at all anymore! Both you stay away from me right now, I don't want to hear what you have to say!"

"Betty thinks that Kevin's hurting himself." Jughead added.

Moose turned around and he ran over to Jughead. "What?"

"When he was yelling at me, he raised his hand and I saw a cut. And... and you and I both know that Kevin didn't have any cuts on his arms when you and Archie pulled him out of the water. His skin was perfectly clear." Betty said.

"Even if what you're saying is true, why should I believe you? After everything you've done? What if this is just a ploy for you to get Kevin to be your friend again and get him to do what you want?"

"It's not a ploy! I'm serious!" Betty cried. "I swear, I think that he's cutting himself!"

Moose rolled his eyes and looked over at Jughead. "Look, I don't know what Kevin said to Betty but I know that she really cares about him."

"No Jughead. She's cares about herself!"

"Just listen Moose." Jughead said. "We just really think that he's cutting."

"So what do you want to do about it? I just left his house! If he's cutting I have to go back!"

"No, what we need to get him some help." Jughead said. "If he's really cutting, then we need proof first. And I have a plan. Come with us."

Moose nodded and got back inside of his own car. Jughead and Betty went inside of Jughead's and he started driving off. Moose followed the two of them, thinking about what he said. Was Kevin really cutting? Did he not understand how dangerous this was? Slitting his wrists? Moose wanted to turn the car around and go to Kevin's house again. He wanted to scoop the boy up in his arms and stitch his cuts and kiss them away. He wanted to make all the pain go away. He wanted to make him feel like he was the prince that he looked like and needed to be treated like. Moose focused on following Jughead, because if it meant helping Kevin and getting him back to the way that he always was.

Jughead pulled up to The Penbrooke, the lush apartment that Veronica Lodge lived in. Moose parked his car and shut the door. Betty and Jughead walked out, her heels were on now. They walked over to the front door and walked inside. Inside, Veronica, Archie and Midge were sitting there waiting for everyone else. "Moose." Veronica said, standing from the leather chair in the lobby and walking over to him. She passed by Betty and took Moose's hand in hers. "Betty told us what happened."

"Yeah, so believe me if I keep a bit skeptical on believing you or her." Moose said, yanking his hand back. "What do you have in mind to finding out how to help Kev?"

"First things first, we need to tell a hospital." Archie said. "This is Kevin's life at risk and it's also his mental health. A doctor should be prepared if Kevin threatens his life in front of us or we're able to get him to admit what he's doing."

"Okay. And we should also tell Sheriff Keller." Midge said. "He's Kevin's father. If we're not there to save his life or if Kevin threatens himself in front of Tom, he'll understand and help."

Moose nodded and pulled out his phone, pulling up the sheriff's station's phone number. He looked back up and over at Veronica. Veronica had this guilty look on her face. "Veronica, what is it?" he called to her.

"I can't help but feel like I'm kind of the cause for this. I mean... I did kind of steal Betty from Kevin and made him feel like he wasn't special enough to be friends with us." she said. "Not to mention that-"

"You used him like a toy." Moose finished. "Look, Veronica... I can give you the benefit of the doubt. You're still pretty new here. You're fine. You're a big city girl with loose morals. But we need to do something. We need to get him help."

Moose looked over and saw Betty frowning looking at the ground. Moose rolled his eyes at her. "What Betty?"

"Kevin said the exact same thing... when he was telling us about turning you down." Betty said, wiping her eyes. Archie stood up.

"I can't just sit here and do nothing while Kev is killing himself!" he yelled.

"He's right." Moose said in agreement. "What if he's bleeding out and dying right now?"

"We can't just run in. We'll make things worse. Look what happened with Clifford Blossom." Veronica said. "We need to let him know that he his cared for."

"Well news flash, Kevin doesn't want to see any of us." Jughead added.

"No. He doesn't want to see us... but I do know who he would want to see." Archie said. "Cheryl."

"Cheryl might be able to talk to him. She might not have cut, but she knows what it's like to feel alone." Jughead said. "I'll call her. Explain as best as I can what's going on."

"But until Cheryl talks with him we need to make sure that Kevin is okay." Betty said.

"Yeah, because you've done such a great job of that already." Midge said with an eye roll that matched Veronica's. The two cheerleaders were obviously just as annoyed as Moose was. She stood up from her chair and walked over to Moose.

"How about tomorrow I give Kevin a bit of a surprise? Would he like that?" Veronica suggested.

"I think that he would." Moose said. "Now, I have to go. I have my own surprise for Kevin in store. Anyone need a ride?"

"Thanks Moose." Archie said, pulling his jacket over himself. "All in one day. Kevin almost dies and he's trying to die."

"Well we're not going to let that happen." Moose said. "Midge, you want a ride?"

"Sure." she said, standing up. She followed Archie out of the lobby as Veronica stood up. She smoothed out her skirt and stood up and left. Betty stayed there in her seat as Jughead approached her. "Come on Betty."

* * *

Sheriff Keller pulled back into his garage about five hours later. He had been working hard on trying to figure out the Clifford Blossom suicide, the drugs that he had been dealing around town. He had tried to come as early as possible but here he was coming back home to his son at almost midnight. He puled himself out of the car and practically ran to the front door. He opened the door and looked around. The lights were all off and the only light that he could see was the fireplace and he and Kevin would often curl up around when it was snowing like crazy. He walked into the living room and looked over, seeing his only son laying down onto the floor. He was covered in the thick fur blankets that he had bought with a gift card to Marshall's. His head was resting on his elbow and small dribbles of drool was pooling itself onto the crimson carpet below.

Tom smiled. His son always looked so peaceful when he slept. Tom went down on his knees and pulled his son into his arms and loving hold. He carried him back upstairs to his bedroom and set him down onto the bed. He allowed for him to keep the blanket from the living room and he pressed a kiss onto his temple. Kevin leaned away from the touch in his sleep and went onto the opposite side of the bed. Tom sighed and sat back down in the chair next to his child. He watched him as he slept, not want to leave him after everything that had happened in the past few hours. His son being a hero and saving Cheryl from suicide, him apparently being lonely for months on end, and his son getting sick. He hated that he learned late about his child being so lonely and not having much friends as he used to have. He just wanted his son to be happy. That's all he wanted. He wanted him to be happy. Tom rubbed his greasy hair. He needed a shower. Who knows how long since he had had one. Tom stood up and kissed his son's knuckles. Kevin turned around again from him again and Tom sighed. He sat up from the chair and walked out of his son's room. He really wanted to make him feel better. He wanted him to feel like he belonged. Because he did belong. He needed to belong.

Tom went to his own bedroom and went inside of his bathroom. He knew that he needed to do something for his child. He knew what he had to do now. He would sleep for a couple of hours and have a talk with his son.

* * *

The next morning came pretty fast for Kevin, since he had spent the rest of the night sleeping. He woke up quickly and was welcomed by the mid morning sun. It shone down on his eyes, instantly waking him up. Kevin groaned, feeling a pain in his wrists. Of course, there was a small pain coming from the wrist that he slit. Kevin sat up and looked at his right wrist that was covered by his long sleeve pajama top. He pulled up the sleeve and looked at the uppercase K that he had craved into his skin. He rubbed his finger over the skin that would scar and looked away from it. The cutting helped him no doubt, but he didn't want to look at them until it was time to carve a new one. He sat up from his bed and checked the time. It was pretty early, which would give him enough time to get dressed and grab some breakfast at Pop's. He didn't want to see his dad at all that morning after he spent the night alone again.

He pulled on his favorite dark green sweatshirt and pulled on a pair of the jeans that hid in the back of his closet for days when he wanted to work in the garden that his dad created when he was three. Kevin knelt down to pick up his boots when there was a knock at his bedroom door. He looked up as he picked his boots. "Come in." he said to who he knew that it was his dad.

Tom walked inside, dressed pretty causal for work. He looked like a detective this time, in his rolled up button down and jeans. "Hey pal." he said with a smile. "How'd you sleep?"

"Fine." he replied, sitting down on his bed and putting on his shoes.

"Well I um... I made you some breakfast. Your favorite, cinnamon waffles." Tom said. "Come on. I wanted to talk to you anyways."

Kevin sighed and stood up, grabbing his bag. He walked with his father downstairs and into the kitchen. Sure enough, there was a stack of warm, homemade cinnamon waffles and a large mug of mocha coffee. Kevin sat down on their island and kitchen counter mixture. He took a sip from the coffee and watched as his father started to clean up the metal bowl filled with batter. Kevin looked down and started to eat. He wasn't really hungry, but he didn't want his dad to get even more worried than he was for no reason at all. Tom looked over at his son and saw how silent that he was. "Kev... listen I wanted you to know I'm sorry for working so hard. I've left you here in this house alone."

"Dad, look stop." Kevin said with a head shake. "Stop making yourself feel like you're to blame and apologizing because to feel so sorry for me."

"No Kev, it's not like that. I'm just saying that I know that you've been feeling lonely lately and that I want you to know that I'm always going to be here for you."

"No, you aren't. Where were you went I fell into the river? Or went my boyfriend jumped me? Or when everyone around me slowly drifted away and left me for good and no longer gave a shit about me and my feelings until I saved Cheryl's life and fell into the river?!" Kevin yelled, before regretting making a scene and making his father more worried. "Look... I'm fine. I'm okay, really? I just want to be left alone for a bit, okay?"

"Kevin-"

"I have to get to school." he said, grabbing his bag and shoving the last mouthful of waffle into his mouth. "Bye dad. I'll see you later."

Tom sighed as he watched his son leave with him saying goodbye himself


	7. Kissing Him with Tender Loving Care

_**Has it been two months? Yes. Am I sorry? Yes. Will I try my best to update? Yes. Is Joaquin really dead? Absolutely fucking not!**_

* * *

It was a Saturday. Kevin didn't even notice that until he was parked in the school parking lot. Kevin groaned at himself and slammed his face onto the car horn. Dammit! He was probably going to end up stuck here for a couple of hours. He would usually have some kind of wrestling practice to do, but the hospital called the school and told them that he had gotten sick. Kevin sighed leaned back against the seat of his truck. He didn't want to drive back home. He wanted to stay here just a bit longer. Blow off of steam from seeing his dad. Kevin turned on the radio and connected the AUX cord to the phone. He played slow music that he usually listened to while he showered or did the dishes. Kevin allowed the music to surround him while he ran his fingers against his cut scars through his sleeve. They didn't hurt anymore. They were just there and calm and comforting. They took away the emotional pain inside of him. It was no longer there. Well, for now.

Kevin wanted to raise his sleeve to trace the uppercase K that he had carved into his arm, but someone knocked lightly on the car window. Kevin looked up quickly, hiding his arm from whoever it was. It was Moose. He had a smile on his face and his hands were filled with the white paper bags from Pop's diner. "Moose… what are you doing here?" Kevin said, lowering his music. "Do you have wrestling practice today?"

"No. I came to see you." Moose said. "I thought that you would be home, but when I got there I saw your truck driving off. Are you here for wrestling?"

"Um… no. I just um, needed to get out of the house. I can't wrestle anyways. You know. The whole falling in the ice thing."

Moose smiled softly. Kevin always found that smile so adorable. Moose shook his bag. "I have some breakfast. A lot actually. I was going to go for a run around after eating. Care to join me?"

Kevin looked down at his clock. He really wanted to spend time away from home. Maybe Moose's offer is what he's looking for. Kevin shoved his AUX cord out and shoved his phone into the glove compartment.

"Just be careful, these locks can get trapped for a bit." Kevin said as Moose stepped into the car. Kevin shut the glove box closed and scooted over to the passenger side, inviting Moose to take a seat inside. Moose took a seat right next to Kevin, like there was another option. Kevin wiped some hair way from his face and Moose took the opportunity to look at his wrists. There was a faint red welt that he saw. Was Betty right about this? Has Kevin been cutting? Moose looked away, not wanting to give away anything or make Kevin feel more scared. He pulled out a small take out container of oatmeal. He handed it to Kevin. Kevin took it and inhaled the smell of oats mixed with strawberries and bananas.

Moose handed him a spoon. Kevin slowly began to eat. Moose started to eat himself, the silence slowly killing him from the inside. Moose turned back over to Kevin looked at his facial structure. His cheekbones made him feel weak to his knees. "Kevin." he called out.

"Yes Moose?" Kevin responded, looking over at him. Moose set down his own bowl of oatmeal and looked over at him. Kevin felt a bit nervous, looking over at him. What was going to say?

"Don't be nervous. I just… I just wanted to tell you something." Moose said. "Kevin look. I a m so sorry."

"Huh?"

"After what happened at the dance, I ignored you. I had no right to at all. I'm sorry if I made you feel anything less than the amazing person that you are." Moose said, shaking his head. "You are perfect just the way you are and I'm so sorry for making you feel like I didn't care. I do. I really do care about you."

"Moose, honestly it's fine." Kevin said.

"No Kevin. It's not fine. I am so sorry."

"Stop, stop apologizing. You don't have to apologize just because I hurt myself."

"That's not it." Moose said, moving forward to grab Kevin's wrist. He did it as gently as possible, but Kevin winced from the touch. He yelped out, but instantly regretted it. "Kevin, what happened? Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm okay." Kevin said lying. "I'm just still weak and tired from this morning."

"Are you sure? Let me see your wrist." Moose said, knowing that is was now or never to get Kevin the help that he needed. Kevin pulled his wrist away and smiled at Moose.

"No, it's fine." he said.

"Kevin, let me see. Maybe it's just a bruise."

"Honestly Moose it's fine."

"Why do you sound so worried? I just want to make sure that you're okay. Kevin, just let me-"

Moose started to move his hand towards Kevin's arm. Kevin didn't want Moose to know. He'd leave again. He'd laugh at his weakness. Kevin couldn't handle that. Instead he moved forward and pressed his lips against Moose's, closing his eyes. He moved his hand intertwined his fingers with Moose's, attempting to hide the wrist. Moose's eyes widened when Kevin kissed him, but he slowly leaned into the kiss, pressing his lips against his back and rubbing Kevin's knuckles with his thumb. Kevin had imagined kissing Moose before. It was supposed to feel how Midge described it when they were studying. Like if a teddy bear had huge juicy lips. It felt exactly like to Kevin and his heart flutter as Moose kissed him back. The oatmeal in his lp long forgotten, Moose moved his other hand forward and held the side of Kevin's neck. Kevin moved his head to the side as they kissed. He really did like kissing Moose. He wanted to do this more. Not just as a distraction. He wanted to feel Moose on his lips every time he saw him. He wanted to hold his hand in public. Kevin just wanted the feeling to care from someone. He didn't want to be alone. He wanted someone to love him. To actually care him.

He freed his hand from Moose's hand and rested both of palms of Moose's broad and tight chest. Moose moved his hand to hold Kevin's shoulder. Moose knew that he should be trying to get Kevin to open up about the cutting, but kissing was better. It was comfort for Kevin. Comfort that he hadn't gotten in a long time. Moose pulled Kevin closer to him as Kevin played with the laces on Moose's football sweatshirt. Kevin's hand moved to the bottom and to the touch Moose's abs. Moose moaned and kissed him deeper, pushing Kevin's head back a bit. While moving down, Kevin's wrist was touched by Moose's shoulder. He winced in pain, his lips moving away from Moose. Moose knew that it was now or never now. He moved over and took Kevin's hand gently, pulling up the sleeve. Kevin's eyes widened.

"Moose, no!" he cried, but the sleeve was already pulled it up. Moose froze in shock, seeing the cuts. It had only been a day, but there were multiple cuts there on his wrists. Moose looked up at Kevin. Kevin looked completely shocked and scared. Moose looked over at him. He raised his arm and pressed his lips to the cuts. He kissed the K first and then kissed the other kiss. "Moose… Moose…"

Moose looked up and saw that Kevin's eyes were filled with tears. Moose moved forward and took his face in his hands. "Kevin, Kevin look at me. Look at me, okay."

Kevin shook his head and looked down. "You just care because I'll leave. You're only scared because I'm hurt and this effect you and that I'll-"

"Kevin, Kevin, Kevin, look at me." Moose said calmly. "Please. Look at me." Kevin slowly raised his head, his face wet with tears. "I'm not mad, nor am I going anywhere."

"Yes you are. You'll leave once I'm at my best. Just like everyone else." Kevin sobbed.

Moose raised Kevin's arm again and he pressed another kiss against the cut. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm not leaving. I won't leave you. I'm sorry. Okay? Look at me, I'm not leaving. I just want to help you."

Kevin looked up at him. "Help me?"

"Yes. Take you home, maybe to a doctor." Moose explained, slowly running his fingers against Kevin's knuckles. Kevin looked up him up and down. The paranoia started to beat him. Kevin shifted back. Moose was trying to get rid of him.

"You're trying to get rid of me." Kevin said, breathless.

"What? No! I-"

"You knew about the cutting before didn't you. And now you're trying to get rid of me." Kevin gasped. "You're trying to get me to leave."

"No… no Kevin, look at me." Moose tried to go over and touch him again, but Kevin moved away. Kevin pulled Moose's phone from his hoodie pocket, opened the door to the truck, jumped out and slammed it closed. He pressed the lock button his keys and Moose moved over to try and open the door. He pushed the door try and get it opened. "Kevin… Kevin. I uh… I think the lock is stuck. Help me out?"

Kevin shook his head. "No. No. You'll just chase me."

"Kevin… Kevin come on." Moose said, patting on the glass of the window with one hand and pulling on the handle with the other. " Kevin… Kevin please! Open the door! Come on, don't do this Kevin!"

Kevin put the car key into the little keyhole and pulled the top off, locking Moose inside. Moose watched him with disbelief. No. Moose banged on the window, trying to look as gentle and desperate as possible. Kevin dropped his keys and Moose's phone and kicked them underneath the truck. "Moose… I… I can't." he sobbed.

"Yes you can. You can Kevin. You're stronger than everyone I know, you can do this. Please… just let me out. Let me help you. I can help you if you let me." Moose begged, pressing both of his palm against the glass window. "Kevin please… just listen to me. There are so many people who care about you. I care about you. Your dad cares about. Cheryl cares about you. Please, let me help you. Open the door. Please… please open the door."

Kevin shook his head. "I can't. I can't stay here when no one wants me. Moose I… I'm so sorry!" he sobbed, before taking off towards the woods

"Wait, no! Kevin! KEVIN, COME BACK! WAIT!" Moose screamed banging hard on the glass. He hit the glass and pulled hard on the door handle. "KEVIN! DAMMIT!"

Moose kicked the door with all his might in anger. He punched the dashboard. He had one chance at helping him and he blew it. He looked around the car for something to help him out. He searched the car's floor and then went to the glove compartment in his anguish. Moose stopped fussing, seeing Kevin's phone inside of it. He grabbed it and looked down at the screen asking for a password. He put in the numbers of Kevin's birthday, 0517. The phone unlocked and Moose went into the phone, dialing the sheriff's station. Of course Kevin had it on speed dial. Moose put the phone on speaker and left in the dash and he started to kick and kick at the window.

The station answered in a couple of seconds. One of Sheriff Keller's deputy's answered. "What's the emergency?" she said.

"Kevin Keller." he said breathless, hitting the glass harder. "He's suicidal and he ran off. I don't know what he's going to do, but his life is on the line!"

Moose kicked the glass once more and it shattered opened, he would pay back Sheriff Keller later. He moved over to crawl out of the car. "Okay, where are you? We'll send officers around the area."

"I'm at Riverdale High." Moose said, jumping out of the car and onto the concrete of the parking lot. "I'm going after him."

"Wait, sir you-"

"I'm just going to wait until he kills himself! Call Sheriff Keller, his son's life is on the line!" Moose screamed, running off down the parking lot where Kevin was going. He ran as fast as he could. He needed to get to Kevin. He needed to find him. Moose ran as fast as he could, looking around the woods. There was no source of Kevin anywhere. Moose kept running, the parking lot turning into the deep dark and scary woods. He ran as fast as he could. Looking for the source of the sheriff's son. If he lost Kevin now... he would never forgive himself.


	8. Let Go of Me

_**Let's just say this before we begin. As a Rent Head and a half, I think that Rent Live was absolutely beautiful! The performances were great, the beautiful rendition with the original cast (Idina Menzel and Jesse L. Matrin? Hellz yeah!) and the dedication to Johnathan Larson, who is one of my biggest inspirations as a writer... the performance was beautiful. From the standpoint of a writer, seeing a play like this, one that meant so much to the writer even though he passed before he could see it, was beautiful.**_

 _ **I highly recommend watching it if it ever replays on FOX to anyone that loves musicals and just loves love. Rent is a beautiful play, and watching that has inspired me as a writer once again. So, thank you Fox, thank you Tinashe, Jordan Fisher, Vanessa Hudgens, Mario and everyone that had a big or small part in making this beautiful performance.**_

* * *

Kevin had been running and running and running and running in Fox Forest. His legs had been screaming out for him to stop, take a break, maybe run to the river and rest. But he didn't. He ran as fast as he could, pushing past the branches and the bushes and the trees, holding back tears in his eyes. Kevin ran as fast as he possibly could. To get away from Riverdale. To get away from the high school. Get away from all the people's who's care wasn't valid until he was hurt. Kevin ran as quick as he could, jumping past a huge fallen tree. He needed to hurry up and reach somewhere. He needed to get away as far as he could. Kevin quickly stopped and he leaned against a tree, tears falling down his eyes.

Moose pretended to care. Moose pretended to actually have feelings for him. His dad pretended to care about him when he fell down into the ice. Betty pretended to actually be his friend. They were all hateful and two faced. Kevin screamed, feeling the angry pounding in his chest. He couldn't go back to Riverdale. He couldn't be a burden to all those people that he cared about. If they couldn't care about him, they didn't need him. They didn't need him at all. Kevin got up from the ground to look over at where he was. He didn't expect the tackle coming from behind. Kevin was pushed down to the ground and he fell against the grass. His arms were grabbed and he was seemingly captured by the football player.

Moose wasn't going to dare let Kevin get away and do something that he might regret. Like drown himself in the river, jump from a cliff anything else that would make him kill himself. Moose pulled Kevin back up to his feet, Kevin struggled hard.

"God... dammit! Moose, let me go!" Kevin screamed. "Get off of me! Let me go!"

"Not a chance!" Moose yelled, turning over to walk backwards to bring Kevin to the hopefully waiting ambulance.

Kevin pulled himself as hard as he could to try and get his elbows and wrists free from Moose's tight grip. Moose pushed him up to try and carry him. Kevin moved him leg and kicked Moose in the groin. The football yelled out, letting go of Kevin for a moment. He instantly regretted it as Kevin started to run away. Moose used all of his speed, ignoring the pain in his groin, and caught him with Kevin. He tackled him. He really hoped that he wasn't that hurt that much. Kevin cried out, struggling to get out from underneath of Moose.

The football player grabbed Kevin's wrists again and pinned them together. Kevin yelled out in frustration in pain. Moose pulled him up and threw Kevin over his shoulder. The shorter man screamed, kicking Moose's chest and punching his back. It hurt, but Moose refused to set him down. If he did, he might not ever be able to hear that beautiful voice ever again. Kevin squirmed and squirmed, Moose firmly holding Kevin down onto his waist with his arm.

"Put me down! Now!" Kevin screamed, punching Moose's back as hard as he could.

"Hell no!" Moose screamed back, starting to walk back with Kevin in tow. "It's freezing out here and you're suicidal."

"My mental wellness is none of damned concern!" Kevin screamed, kicking Moose in the pectoral.

"Stop hitting me! I'm trying to help you!" Moose cried. "I'm not just going to leave you to do God knows what!"

"You had no problem before." Kevin muttered out of the football jock's earshot.

Moose kept on walking, trying to ignore the hits coming at him harder and harder."I'm taking you back to your truck and then I'm taking you to a hospital. I don't care if I have to hold you down."

"Moose, for once in your goddamn life listen to me!" Kevin yelled, writhing again in Moose's hard hold. "I'll fucking charge you for kidnapping! Your taking someone who doesn't want to be taken anywhere!"

"You of all people should know about Good Samaritan Rights. Your father is the sheriff!"

"Just stop pretending that you care! Okay! Stop pretending to want to tend to my needs and pretending that you want to keep me alive. You didn't care then, you don't care now!"

"I do care Kevin!" Moose cried back, desperate to get back the beautiful boy that he had just been kissing inside of the truck. "Look at what I'm doing. This is me caring! You're about to kill yourself for God's sake! If I didn't care, I wouldn't do anything to you. You're my... my friend. Fuck, no you're not at this moment. I don't know what we are, but I want to be so much more than that. I want to be more than just friends with you. No matter what's going on with you or this crap town, I care so much about you."

"Yeah, yeah. I've heard this sob story from Betty, stop plagiarizing her crap! For the record, I wouldn't feel like this if you all hadn't abandoned me!" Kevin groaned, finally stopping his fight against Moose. "I know it's wrong to be selfish when a kid we all knew was murdered, but this whole murder thing made me want love and care and attention. And I get none of that... Look what happened to Jason. The Blossoms, minus Cheryl, pretty much left him in the dust."

"Don't say that Kevin. You are not selfish. It's alright to want attention. It's alright to want love. I'm sorry that I didn't notice your pain." Moose said, still walking through the woods. "But… but… why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want to impose on all the things in your lives." Kevin said, sighing and resting his head against Moose's shoulder blade.

"On what things in my life? I'm as normal as a motherfucker. Okay? You're important to me. I wouldn't mind at all if you had came to me. I would gave you some attention. I would have talked to you. I would have made sure that you left me feeling better. You matter to me Kevin."

"To you maybe... but not my dad or my friends."

Moose set Kevin down for a second. Still afraid that he was going to run away, Moose grabbed his wrists and pinned them in front of him. Kevin still squirm or try to run away. He had tears in his eyes. Moose looked straight at him. He moved forward and kissed his forehead. Kevin sobbed a bit, feeling lips on his skin. Moose pulled away. Kevin sobbed, moving to break out of Moose's grip.

"Let me go." he said, almost brokenly. "Please stop and just... let me go."

"Never." Moose said. "I am never ever letting you go. You are beautiful. You are kind, loveable, sweet as candy. You are amazing. Do not listen to the voice in your head that tells you that you're nothing. Fuck that voice in your head."

"But that voice is me."

"Then you fucking stop it, okay? Don't you dare, put yourself down like that again!" Kevin pulled again, before giving up and leaning to his knees. Moose grabbed his stomach and pulled Kevin back into his hold. "Don't cry. Don't cry. You're perfect. You're perfect. You are perfect Kevin Keller."

"No I'm not. I'm anything but." Kevin said, shaking his head.

"Then you're perfect to me."

Kevin sobbed harder. It absolutely broke Moose's heart. Seeing the sweet Kevin Keller out there, crying about an internal pain that should never exist. He grabbed Kevin again and threw him lightly over his shoulder. Moose walked back out to the high school parking lot where there was an ambulance and a few cop cars waiting. Moose automatically walked over to the ambulance. Sheriff Keller was standing outside, looking frightened as all hell. When the 911 dispatchers called him, telling him that they received a call about his child being suicidal... he was absolutely scared shitless. His child. Wanting to die. From his own hand. How? How could he not see? How could he not notice this happening? How could Tom ignore this?!

Sheriff Keller immediately ran over, seeing his child in the careful hold of Moose Mason. "Kevin, oh my- son." Tom said, grabbing his son by the legs and pulling Kevin into a bridal carry in his arms. Kevin whimpered and immediately started sobbing in his father's arms.

It broke Moose's heart. Seeing him cry. Seeing someone like him cry. Someone as beautiful and as kind as him start to cry. Moose moved to touch Kevin again but he was grabbed by a few of the sheriff's deputy's. They restrained his hands behind his back and Moose struggled to get out of their grip. "Get off!" he growled.

Sheriff Keller forgot about Moose for a moment and put all of his attention to his suicidal child. He walked Kevin over to the ambulance. The red and blue lights were mocking Tom. Mocking him for forgetting to care for his son and make sure that he was okay. The EMT's were waiting to help with open arms. They moved to move the younger boy onto their cot, but Sheriff Keller pushed them away and laid down his son down himself. The EMT's moved over and pulled up Kevin's shirt sleeves to see the cuts and see what was happened to him during this suicidal day in his life. Kevin stayed completely still as his father moved to try and take his sleeve up.

"Many lacerations on the arms." one of the EMT's said to his colleague. "Get some blood and and IV prepared. What blood type his he Mr. Keller?"

"He's O negative. He's universal donor."

The EMT nodded. They grabbed a bag of blood and connected the needle to Kevin's arm. The younger boy groaned in pain and the needle hit his skin. Tom moved over and cupped his cheek in his hands.

"We need to get him to the hospital." the EMT said to his colleague. "Get a room ready at Riverdale General."

"Kevin... how long?" Tom asked his child, ignoring everything else unless Kevin's name was in their name.

"..." Kevin sighed, tears still leaking down his eyes and down his cheeks. "Since I saved Cheryl."

"So you've been at this for only a day and a half?" Tom said with a relieved sigh. "Thank goodness."

"But from the looks of things, he's been suicidal for a while." the EMT explained to Tom. "Thoughts about suicide are just as important as the actions."

"Let's get him to Riverdale General." the other EMT said, starting to strap Kevin down to the cot he was on. Tom stayed right by his son's side, rubbing the top of his head.

"Oh son." Tom whispered, seeing Kevin stay completely still. He had sobbing for almost hours, and Kevin looked like he was going to burst into more tears. "Don't cry. Please don't cry, it'll be alright."

"Why are you here?" Kevin asked in the middle of a sob. "Why-why did you come?"

"Because you are my son, I love you. I love you more than anything and I'm so so sorry for ignoring you." Tom said, pressing a kiss onto his forehead. Kevin sobbed. Tom looked up at the EMT's. "Will he be okay?"

"He'll be fine the sooner we get to Riverdale General." the EMT said, strapping the final strap around Kevin's chest.

Moose had been standing on the sidelines, the sheriff deputies still holding him down. He saw brown straps being buckled against the beautiful boy. He pulled as hard as he could, wanting to be there with Kevin. Wanting to help him.

"Why the hell are you tying him down?!" Moose yelled out as the deputies pushed him back again. "Hey!"

"Easy there son, don't make us put you in handcuffs." the deputy said, yanking him back again.

Sheriff Keller got up from where he was on his knees and watched as the paramedics put his son and his cot into the ambulance safely. Tom moved over and stepped inside. But he heard a commotion. Tom didn't want to leave him, but he did have a job as the sheriff. Tom kissed his son's cheek and turned over to see what the hell was going. Moose. Moose was what was going on. Moose was struggling against the grip of his deputies, trying to get over to Kevin. He looked desperate. Pained almost. Tom felt the same. He understood.

"Let the boy go." Tom said to his deputies. And immediately, listening to their boss, they forced themselves off of Moose's arms. Moose pulled away as soon as the hands on his arms lost their grip.

"Thank you." Moose said, running over to the ambulance. "Is-Is he-"

"Moose, come on in. Kevin will need you."

"Sheriff Keller, only family can-" the EMT worker tried to say but Tom cut her off, snapping his head over at her.

"He is family." he said. "Moose, get inside before I change my mind."

Moose didn't have to be told twice. He quickly stepped inside of the ambulance and immediately took Kevin's hand in his when his feet touched the ambulance's ground. He placed Kevin's cold hand on his cheek. The warm skin was familiar to Kevin. Kevin smiled and rubbed Moose's cheek his growing stubble.

"I'm here." Moose whispered. "I'm here Kev. I'm right here"

"Are you really?" Kevin whispered. "Are you really here? Both you."

"Not even thinking about leaving." Tom said with a smile.

"Always." Moose said. Kevin nodded and rested his head against the pillow on the cot. Moose turned over to Sheriff Keller. "Sheriff Keller I-"

"How long have you known?" Tom asked as the ambulance doors closed behind him and Moose. "About Kevin. And his cutting. And his suicidal thoughts."

"I've only just recently known. Since a couple hours ago last night." Moose said. "I didn't know what to do Sheriff Keller, maybe I rushed it. Maybe I-"

"Hey, hey, hey, hey don't talk like that Moose. You did the right thing when you called 911. I'm just glad that you did." Tom said. "God forbid if you didn't and my son would be dead by his own hand."

Moose nodded and looked over at Kevin. He was still awake, but just silent and staring out into space. Kevin was thinking, why? Why hadn't he cut deeper? He was just causing more and more pain to them. More annoyance. He needed to go. Why was he still here with them. Kevin cried silently. He should have cut deeper. He should have jumped off of something. He should have bashed his head in. He should have used his dad's gun and shot himself through the mouth to the brain. Kevin shook his head as tears fell. Moose and Tom moved to coax him and calm his tears. But it just made him feel worse. Kevin would be better off dead. He would have been better off not here, not bothering the ones he loved. Kevin should have killed himself before Moose grabbed him, and should have just left them alone.

All of them alone.


	9. Hide

Tom had been pacing around the hospital waiting room for what felt like hours. When the ambulance had arrived at Riverdale General, Kevin was whisked away by the paramedics to get his cuts sewn shut correctly. And even though it had only been an hour ago, Tom felt like it had been twenty. He just wanted to see if his son was alright. His poor son had been suicidal. Cutting for a full day. The paramedics told him while bringing his son out into Riverdale General that the rate that he had been cutting his what some people cut in a full three months. Tom was scared. So many things could have gone wrong. So many things. Kevin could have cut an artery. Bled out to death. Tom turned around, pacing to opposite way. He needed to see his son. He needed to hold him.

"Sheriff Keller." called Moose, from where he was impatiently sitting and tapping his foot against the floor. "You should sit down."

"No, no, no, no." Tom said, shaking his head. "I can't sit down. I won't sit down until I see Kevin."

Moose sighed, leaning down and resting his elbows on his thighs and knees. Tom looked over at him as he wiped his eyes with tears. Tom ran his hand through his hair. He then realized something and cursed loudly.

"Hey, everything will be okay Sheriff Keller." Moose said.

"No, no, it's not that Moose." Tom said, slamming his fist against the wall aggressively hard, but not hard enough to break a bone, crack the paint or dent the wall. "This… this is a huge family matter now. I… I need to call his mother."

"You can go Sheriff Keller." Moose said, standing up from his seat. "I won't leave and I'll call you out as soon as the doctors tell us that he's okay."

"No, Kevin needs his father right now-"

"And his mother. I know that she's overseas now, but she has the right to know."

Tom swallowed. He sighed, pulling off his sheriff's hat. "I um… I-I'll be right back." he said. "I'm going to call her, and be right back."

"Okay." Moose said.

Tom walked away, pulling out his phone and speed dialing his soon to be ex wife's number. Kathy and him had filed for divorce before she went overseas. And it wasn't a bad divorce. It didn't come from cheating. It came from mutual loss of romantic feelings. Kathy and Tom were close friends in high school, before they fell in love in college and married after graduation. After giving birth to a child and raising a child, they realized that they weren't really meant for each other. So Tom and Katherine decided that they should leave one another romantically. But they had to wait until she returned from her military tour for them to have a settlement to officially leave each other's joined marriage. Tom put the phone to his ear and sighed. He didn't want to call his wife. He didn't want to have to break this terrible news to her. The phone rung and was after a couple of moments, his wife answered.

"Tom?" she called. Kathy sounded groggy. "What-what are you doing calling me?"

"Kathy, I'm sorry." Tom said, wiping his eyes.

"It-It's fine Tom. I know that you wouldn't have called unless there was a reason. Even though it his three in the morning here at the-"

"Kathy, Kathy please listen to me. It-it's Kevin."

Silence from his wife's lips. Kathy didn't say a thing. Tom could hear her getting up from her bed, the covers ruffling.

"What about Kevin?" she asked, worry in her voice. "What happened to our son?"

"He… he's cutting." Tom said, covering his mouth to stifle his sob. He needed to be strong. He needed to tell his wife was happening.

"WHAT?!" Kathy yelled. "Cutting?! Thomas!"

"Kathy, please! Being angry is not going to help anyone!" Tom said, shaking his head. "I know Katherine! I know… I'm just as upset. I know. My blood is boiling."

"How long has he been doing it?"

"A day and a half almost. But the paramedics have told me that the rate he's cutting his the same rate as some suicidal cutters in two months."

"Oh my God."

Tom licked his lips and shook his head. "I'm scared. I'm so scared. I don't know what to do."

"Where is Kevin now?" Kathy asked.

"He's with the doctors. They said that they are sewing up his cuts and setting him up in a room." Tom explained, sniffing.

"Okay, okay, okay… I think… I think that I can make it over to Riverdale. I need to speak with my general for a leave."

"Kathy, you've worked so hard for this tour."

"I know. But this is our boy." Kathy replied. "I can be there by tomorrow afternoon, which hospital is he staying in?"

"Riverdale General."

"Okay. And Tom?"

"Yeah?" Tom called, needing something good to come from this. Anything good.

"You are an amazing father. Everything is going to be fine. Everything will be okay. As long as you're there." Kathy said. "I'll be there soon okay? But you need a moment. You're panicking. I need to talk you down. Focus on my voice Tom okay?"

Tom nodded, leaning against his back against the wall and sliding down. His chest was heaving. Tears were spilling now. He was panicking. The big, bad, strong sheriff, panicking over his one weakness. His son. Tom wiped his eyes, holding his phone close to his ear. "Okay… okay, okay."

"Talk about something to me. I'm listening." Kathy said.

"I… I um… I've met someone." he said.

"You have? That's great!" Kathy said, a smile could be felt through the other side of the cell phone. "Who is she?"

"Do you remember that fling that I had with Sierra McCoy in high school?" Tom said, giggling through his tears. "She and I… we… we rekindled that after working together."

"I'm glad! You deserve to happy! How does she treat you?"

"She treats me kindly. She's nice to everyone. You'd… you'd like her."

"I already do." Kathy said. "I already do sweetheart. I already do… do you feel better now?"

"Yeah, yeah I do feel better." Tom said, nodding and wiping his eyes.

"Good, good. Now you just relax sweetheart. Kevin will be okay. Now you just go over there and wait for our child. And when you see him, you comfort him and let him know that this loved and that he is appreciated." Kathy said. "I'll be there soon, okay?"

"Okay. I still love you Katherine." Tom said with a weak smile, tears finally deciding to stop dripping down from his face. "You're my best friend. And the mother of my son, I'll always love you."

"I love you too Thomas." Kathy said. "Just be with our child and calm him down. Make sure he's okay and loved."

Tom nodded and hung up the phone. He pulled himself up from the floor. He needed to be strong. Tom needed to be there for his son. He needed to make sure that he was alright. Tom forced himself to walk back over to the waiting room. He looked around. Firstly, Moose was gone. What the hell was happening? Was his son okay? Was Kevin alive? Tom looked over at the hall where the operation theatres were. There was two doctors, having a conversation while pointing at multiple things on a clipboard. Tom quickly made his way over there.

"Excuse me, excuse me." he called to them.

"Sheriff Keller, are you alright?" one of the doctors asked, setting down his pen on the clipboard. "Your eyes are really puffy."

"I'm alright, thank you. But my son, my son was in surgery. His he… is he okay?"

The doctors looked down at the clipboard. The other doctor looked up and nodded. "Yes, your son just got out of surgery twenty minutes ago and was situated into a bedroom five minutes ago. There was someone here to see him. Moose Mason."

"Yes. Yes, I know him. I asked him to stay here."

"Well since immediate family wasn't around at the moment, we sent him inside."

"Did anything go wrong? Is he okay?"

The second doctor pushed up her glasses. "Your son's surgery went well. We've given him the blood that he lost, sewed up the cuts and given him some fluids. His conscious right now and he's with that boy."

"What room is he in?" Tom asked.

"He's on the second floor in urgent care. Room 2-06 The doctors working on him would like to keep him in the trauma center for a day or two, see how he deals with everything. And then they would like to keep him in urgent care for the rest of the week." the doctor explained. He gave the sheriff a calm smile. "After that, you can take him home."

"But after that, we would highly recommend taking him to a therapist." the other doctor said.

"Of course. I would never think of letting him deal with this by himself. Not again." Tom said, giving them a nod before putting on his sheriff's hat again. "Thank you."

"You are very welcome sheriff."

Tom walked away from them and ran up the steps to get to his son's bedroom.

* * *

Moose had been sitting around in the waiting room when an older doctor called out for the family of Kevin Keller. Moose stood up immediately, his heart hammering. Kevin needed to be okay. The doctor gave Moose a smile and told him everything was okay. That all of Kevin's cuts were sewn together, that he was given some fluids and placed into a room. Moose smiled widely. He was okay. The doctor led Moose to an elevator, up to the second floor and over to the room where Kevin is.

Moose looked through the door's window and saw Kevin laid down on a bed. There was black cuffs on his wrists though. The football player looked over at the doctor. "Why is he cuffed to his bed?" he asked.

"Don't be alarmed young man." the doctor said. "This is just protocol with suicidal patients."

Moose nodded. That was good. That meant that Kevin wouldn't try to stab himself if he wasn't around to watch him. Moose sighed and turned to the door. Kevin was in there. He needed to speak with him. He slowly opened the door and walked inside. Kevin, on the bed, was alarmed when he heard the bed open. Moose heard his cuffs shake and crackle against the bed's plastic ends.

"Kevin, Kevin, it's okay." Moose called, slowly making his way inside of the room. He held out his hands in front of him. Signaling that he wouldn't hurt or bother Kevin. "It's just me."

Kevin's lips made a thin line. He sat there, looking over at Moose. "Wh-Why are you here?" he asked.

"Why else? I'm here to see you." Moose said, walking over towards the bed. "Can I… can I sit here with you?"

"You want to sit?" Kevin asked.

Moose nodded. He wanted to be with him. He wanted to be with the youngest Keller. Kevin just shrugged, his chains rattling against the bed. Moose sat down on the mattress, making sure that he was avoiding Kevin's legs or his side. Moose looked over at Kevin and observed at what he looked like. His shirt was missing. You could see how pale he looked compared to his face. Loss of blood at most. The stitches were covered by white wrapped bandages and there were a few droplets of blood leaking through. Thank God there were no marks on his chest. Who knows what would have happened if he cut there? Death. That's what.

Moose looked over at the side of his right arm and saw two needles inside. An IV and a bag of blood. Hopefully the blood will start coursing through Kevin's body faster and he'll be back to the way he was. Kevin turned away from Moose, pulling his legs in and up to the bottom of his chin.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey don't hide." Moose said. "I'm here now. You don't have to hide."

"You might be here now, but you weren't-"

"I wasn't here for you before. I know, I know… and I'm disappointed in myself for ignoring you and staying away from you. You deserved so much better than what I did." Moose said, shaking his head. "And I'm so sorry."

Kevin shook his head. He refused to respond. He laid himself down on the pillows, rubbing his fingers on the cuffs. Moose moved over to take Kevin's hand, but Kevin aggressively yanked it away. "Don't." he sneered.

"Kev please… please let me help you." Moose pleaded. "Let me be there for you."

"You weren't there before! You are only here now because I'm hurt!"

"Why the hell wouldn't I be?! I'm worried as all hell about you! This could kill you! You cutting yourself!"

Kevin rolled his eyes and leaned back down on his pillows. Moose sighed. Of course Kevin didn't trust him. He was surprised if he didn't trust anyone ever again. The door opened again. Moose turned over but Kevin kept his head down on the pillow. Tom walked inside, his eyes red and puffy. Moose gave her a small smile.

"Hey Moose." Tom said, patting his shoulder before walking over to his child's bedside. Tom knelt down on one knee and moved to touch his child's cheek. Kevin jerked away immediately. "Kev…"

"Stop." Kevin said. "Please, just stop."

"No son. I'm not just going to stop caring for you." Tom said.

"You stopped before. Don't act like you care right now."

Tom sighed, running his fingers through the blanket. He turned over to Moose. Moose had the same sad expression on his face. Sheriff Keller looked back over to Kevin. It would take awhile. But he was going to be there. He would be there. They would be there.


	10. Type of Recovery

_**More and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and moooooooorrrrrrreeeee Kevin.**_

* * *

Two entire weeks passed since Kevin was admitted into the hospital. The fourteen days were spent with Kevin cuffed to his bed, his lips unmoving unless eating or drinking and no real interaction. He didn't scream for freedom or threaten suicide every two minutes. Kevin just stayed silent and he stayed there, still in his bed. After the first week, the cuffs came off and nothing changed. Kevin stayed there still in his bed, as still and stiff as a board. Tom had visited Kevin often, and so did Moose. The two of them adored Kevin and they wanted to make sure that he was known and cared for. But he didn't show any care or attention to them. And it scared Moose and Tom. Tom brought Kevin all of his favorite books and a few new ones that he would enjoy. Moose brought Kevin his homework and some rented movies. Kevin payed them no mind. The only thing he touched was the homework. And now he was ready to be discharged from the hospital. The doctors said to Tom that his silence and his uninterest and everything and everyone around him was normal in the healing process. So they gave Kevin a quick checkup, wrapped up his slowly healing cuts and gave him some fluids.

Moose thought that Kevin looked like he was doing better. The color finally returned to his skin and the cuts closed in on themselves. Tom and Moose were so happy to found out that Kevin was becoming more and more healthy. They hoped that when he returned to his home that he would finally speak with them or give them at least a side glance or smile. The two of them hoped that Kevin's mental state was getting as good as his physical state. They were half right. Kevin was getting better. Physically but not mentally. Kevin was becoming more and more mentally upset. He felt sad. Depressed. Like any moment he was going to explode. He looked at himself in the reflection of his cuffs or the window when it was night and saw nothing but a burden. A weight that was always being shoved onto someone's shoulders.

Kevin felt like he wasn't supposed to be here. That he was supposed to be at the bottom of Sweetwater River. No one even bothered to care about him before. So why would they care now?

Kevin was pulled out of his thoughts at the light knocking coming from his bedroom door. Kevin immediately closed the journal, which was the first gift he received from Reggie, and hit it underneath his covers. Tom had taken away his old journal after the suicide attempt and the cutting. And some of his doctors had said that writing his emotions the way that he did in the journal was unstable. Sometimes it would be good, but Kevin needed some time with other people so that he didn't feel like he needed. But Kevin had been writing inside of the new journal anyways. All of his feelings and emotions going inside. The way he felt about his life and why he was alive needed to be vented. And if he told this to anyone, no would care. No one would even bother to listen. He had always been a burden. Look what he had done with him ending up in the hospital. Kevin sat up in his bed, hiding the journal under his thick blanket. He sighed, rubbing his bare shoulders from the cold. Ever since he had come from the hospital, Sheriff Keller had been keeping him shirtless. He wanted to make sure that Kevin wasn't cutting again. It's not like he could anyways, Tom had pretty much baby proofed the entire house.

"Come in." Kevin said, his voice coarse.

He rarely spoke since he was discharged from the hospital. He wasn't going to allow someone to be burdened with his issues and his insecurities. Especially his father.

Tom opened the bedroom door and walked inside. He had been very careful around his son. He was protective and loving around him, but he didn't want to frighten him. He didn't want him to end up trying to commit suicide again. He didn't deserve it. At all. Tom held a plastic tray that he usually used when Kevin was sick and needed food or it was his birthday and it was breakfast in bed time. Tom walked inside the room with a warm smile on his face. Even didn't return the smile. Kevin just stayed there in bed, looking out the window.

"Hey Kev." Tom said, not trying to show his worry for his son. "How did you sleep?"

Kevin didn't respond. He turned his face away from the window and looked down at his bandages. They were tightly wrapped around his wrists all the way up to his elbows. Hiding the crime scene that he created and committed on himself. Tom exhaled through his nose. He wished that Kevin would be getting better. But he seemed like he was making zero progress. He was silent. The entire time. Not saying a word unless it was along the lines of needing to shower or asking for another book to read.

"Come on Kevin, talk to me please." Tom said, sitting down on the bed right by his son. "How are you? Do you want something? Even if you just want me to leave, please say something to me son."

Kevin sighed, rubbing some warmth on the bare part of his arm that wasn't bandaged. No words. Tom sighed. He just wanted his baby boy back.

"I brought you some breakfast." Tom said, pushing the tray closer to his son. "It's your favorite oatmeal with strawberries and peaches. I wanted to know if you wanted some coffee?"

Kevin shook his head.

Tom sighed. He just wanted him to speak to him. "Alright then."

Tom got up from the bed. He walked towards the door. Kevin looked up at him.

"D-Dad." he called.

Tom turned over, a bit too fast then he wanted to, but he wanted to know if his son was alright or if he needed anything at all. "Yes?"

"Has… has anyone come by the house?" Kevin said. His voice sounded like he needed some water or something to drink.

Tom moved over, picking up the glass of pineapple juice that he had brought with him for his child. "Here drink this." he said. Kevin listened, taking the cup and sipping the juice. "And yes. So many people have been coming to the house, looking for you."

Kevin didn't respond to that. Tom wished that he would speak again.

"Um… Archie's been showing up everyday since you got out of the hospital. Betty shows up every afternoon. And Josie, Midge, Veronica and Reggie have been showing up every other day. They came back yesterday at different times." Tom said. "Jughead has been dropping off some things from Pop's for you and I. And Moose has been stopping by every single day."

Kevin stayed looking out at the window. "Why are they all showing up?"

"Because they're worried about you son. Everyone is. Your principal stopped by yesterday night after you went to bed. Everyone just wants to make sure that you're okay."

Kevin didn't respond. He was busy thinking? Why would they be coming? Did they actually care? Why would they when he had burdened them so much. He picked up the spoon and just silently starting to eat. Tom sighed. He pressed his hand against his son's doorframe.

"I'm outside if you need me." he said.

Kevin hummed. That was his response.

Tom frowned. "I um… I'm going to be working but don't be afraid to speak to me. About anything."

Kevin hummed again. Tom sighed, walking out of the room and downstairs to his office. As soon as he was gone, Kevin got up from his bed. He walked over to the window where his phone was. It was cracked from when Moose had saved him. He picked it up and turned it one. He had kept it off this entire time, not wanting to get desperate calls. But maybe they would answer his questions.

When his screen finally illuminated, he saw all of the messages that he had received. Over three hundred mixed text messages, a hundred missed calls, seven emails and seventy seven call messages. Kevin picked up his phone and sat down on his bed. He clicked on the messages.

There was a bunch from Betty, Josie, Archie, Jughead, Reggie…

Moose.

Moose seemed to have the most messages on his phone. Moose had been calling and calling. Why? Kevin moved his hand and listen to one of them… but he pulled it away. Kevin knew that it was wrong to get his hopes up. Especially about someone like Moose Mason. Moose never showed interest before. This was only because Kevin attempted to take his own life. Kevin scrolled down the screen and met one with the only contact that he really cared about.

Kevin tapped it.

 _"Hey there… it's me… Cheryl. Look, I know that you're probably ignoring everyone and being by yourself and all but… I'm worried for you. I really miss you Kevin. I'll be coming to visit you soon if you don't mind. But… school isn't the same without Riverdale's fantastic and loveable homosexual."_

Kevin chuckled at that. He liked that. It wasn't hurt like when Veronica instituted his sexuality like a stereotype. That was just a joke. Like Cheryl joked about her own sexuality.

 _"I hope that you're getting better. Hugs and kisses Kevin. I'm here for you and I love you."_

The message ended and Kevin found himself smiling. Cheryl definitely was kind to him. Kind and loving. Kevin pressed the button and pressed the phone to his ear. It rung for a couple moments.

 _"Screw off male Miss Trunchbull!"_ said the response, which shocked Kevin a bit before it changed. _"Kevin! Oh my God!"_

"Hey Cheryl." Kevin said with a smile. "Um… I got your messages. They were really sweet."

 _"No problem dear. I know that you needed someone to speak to you after baby pink bitch decided to abandon you."_

"Are you in class right now? Because I can-"

 _"No, no, no. It doesn't matter. You matter. But I don't mind getting written up if it means checking up on you."_ Cheryl said. _"You would like for me to come visit you after school today?"_

Kevin smiled. "Actually… yeah. I would love that."

* * *

Moose had been sitting in class. The start of his day had been terrible. Well then again, so was his entire week. Kevin had been home from the hospital for a while. And he had been up in his room ever since. Moose understood that he needed to be a bit cautious around him, but he wished that Kevin would return his messages or call him back. He was worried about him. He wanted to see him. He wanted to just apologize. Moose sat there at his desk, feeling terrible about everything that he had done. Ignored him. Left him alone.

Moose wanted to apologize. He groaned, not even bothering to pay attention to his teacher and listen to his lesson. Moose was busy trying to think of a way to make it up to him. Flowers wouldn't help, neither would food or a speech. No. Kevin deserved so much more than that. Moose looked up and saw Cheryl roll her eyes in her seat. What could see be so annoyed by when someone attempt suicide a while ago?! No. That was rude. Cheryl was the kindest person when you didn't annoy the fuck outta her. Moose looked back at Cheryl and watched as he pulled out her phone from her purse. She looked at it and immediately stood up.

Everyone was looking at her now, Moose more curiously and intently. What happened? Their teacher looked over at her.

"Um, excuse me Miss Blossom?" the teacher called out.

Cheryl ignored him, walking away from her shared desk with Chuck. Everyone was looking at her now.

"Um, Cheryl? Cheryl?! Cheryl sit down this instant!"

"Screw off male Miss Trunchbull!" Cheryl yelled out, kicking the door opened. "Kevin! Oh my God!" she cried as the door closed behind her.

And with that, Moose sat up straighter and looked over at her. Kevin. Kevin had called her. But why not him? Moose looked over at the door that Cheryl had just ran off through, sadly. Kevin had called her. Kevin. Had. Called. Her. Cheryl of all people. Moose turned over and met eyes with people that he knew were thinking the same. Veronica and Archie. Why didn't Kevin call any of them? They had sent messages, texts, emails… but he never responded to any of them. But he responded to Cheryl. And called Cheryl back.

The teacher just sighed, writing down Cheryl's name onto his clipboard. He went to continue teaching, but the bell rang. The teacher groaned.

"Go on, get out." he said, erasing what he wrote on the whiteboard.

Moose immediately grabbed his things and rushed over to the door, Veronica and Archie doing the same thing behind him. They all walked out, looking down the hall for Cheryl. They saw her. Not like she was too far. She was the only one in such a bright red that she could be a stop sign.

"Cheryl!" Moose called out, pushing past as nicely as he could from a bunch of his other students.

"Cheryl, wait!" Archie called out, keeping up with Moose while pulling his girlfriend with him.

Cheryl turned around to face them. She was off the phone. Which made Moose a bit sad because he wanted to speak to Kevin so badly. Cheryl raised her eyebrow at them.

"What do you want half of the mystery gang?" she said, shrugging.

"That was Kevin wasn't it?" Veronica said. "On the phone."

"Yes it was, what's it to you three?"

"Is he okay?" Archie asked. "How is he? How's he doing?"

Cheryl rolled her eyes. "He's doing fine. But if I do remember correctly, he doesn't want to speak to you. Any of you."

"Cheryl please." Moose said. "We're worried about him. He tried to kill himself."

"Because you three and Bughead ignored him. If he wanted to let you know how he was doing, he would have called, he obviously doesn't want anything to do with you. And I'm not about to drag his bloody laundry all over to place because you all suddenly care about his well being." Cheryl said. "If he wants to talk to you, he will. Now, if you excuse me, I have a free period that consists to coming up with new River Vixen dance moves."

And with that, Cheryl flipped her hair and walked down to hall. Moose groaned in annoyance and frustration. He really wanted to speak to Kevin. See him. Talk to him. He needed to talk to him. Speak with him. And he would. He had to. If he didn't, he didn't know if he was going to continue the day.

He wasn't the only one with a free period.

Moose pulled his bag over his shoulder and started to walk away.

"Hey, Moose!" Archie called out, noticing that his friend was leaving. "Where are you going?"

"I need to see Kevin. I need to make sure that he's okay." Moose said, then looking over at Veronica. "If I come back late, tell our Spanish teacher that I'm sick."

"Got it." she said.

Moose nodded, walked away. To the front door. He was going to see Kevin. He had to see Kevin.


	11. Seven Gifts for Seven Days

_**Now I know what you're gonna say. Where have you been? What's going on? Have you quit writing forever and ever!?**_

 _ **No. I haven't. My break was more due to personal reasons. I was working on my school work and on a personal writing project that I hope to get published in the next two years. I know that I haven't been keeping you all updated, but I am back. I will hopefully go back to my normal writing and posting schedule. Sorry to keep you all huddled in the corner.**_

* * *

Kevin had been sitting in his room since he had called Cheryl. After the call, he had felt a lot better since speaking to the one person that understood him. He smiled for the first time and decided to do something. He went inside of his closet and found his easel. He used to paint back in middle school. He barely painted unless it was for a project, but he still loved to do it. Kevin took it out and set it up by the window, where the sunlight was streaming in the most. Kevin looked around him his room, which Tom had cleaned and organized since he had run away from Moose trying to kill himself, and found all of his paints and brushes in a drawer underneath his bed. Kevin got to work as soon as he found what he was looking for. He started to play his favorite music through his headphones and got to painting. He was suddenly feeling better, so he started to start to paint what he knew. Something so simple yet beautiful. A landscape. A mountain in the background of a purple sunset. Kevin smiled as he brought his brush around the canvas he found in a huge pile in the attic. And for once…

He felt like himself again. His true self. The one that actually felt kinda happy.

He hadn't even heard Tom calling out to him. Tom had been downstairs, making his son some lunch and he called out to see if he was hungry. When he received to response, his heart dropped with worry. Call him overprotective, but after everything that has happened, of damned course he was worried if his son was okay. What if he had found some way to self harm again? Tom found himself leaving the pasta in the hot water and running up the steps to his son's bedroom.

"Kev?! Kev?" he called, opening the door. When he did, his worry went away.

He was his son sitting by the window by his easel. His headphones on, bopping to the whatever music he was playing at the moment. Paint covering his bare torso. He was painting. He was painting again. Tom smiled. His son was painting again. He hadn't seen him do that in such a long time.

Kevin turned around to pick up his yellow paint when he saw his dad standing in the door. Kevin pulled off his headphones.

"Oh! Sorry." Tom said with a smile. "I just… you didn't respond when I called to you for lunch."

"Oh." Kevin said. "Sorry."

"No, don't be. How's the painting coming along?"

"It's okay. I just started. I wish that I didn't neglect painting so much. I don't have all the paints that I used to have. Now I might need to paint something else. The tube of purple paint that I had must have dried out or I threw it away."

Tom smiled. "I could go out and get some for you. I uh… I need to stop by the station anyways. I left my laptop charger there anyways."

"Y-You're leaving?" Kevin repeated, his faint smile fading just a bit.

His dad was leaving him again. No. Not when he was just-

"No, no, no, no, no." Tom said immediately, rushing over and taking his son in his arms. "Look at me son, I'm not leaving you. Never. Not for a while."

"Y-You're not?"

"No! Of course not! If you want me to stay I'll stay."

"But… but you don't have to stay here for me. I'm wasting your time."

"You're not." Tom said, calmly yet sternly. "I'm your father and you are my son. You will never be a burden to me and you never bother me or waste my time. Okay? I just need to pick up my charger so that I work from home and stay with you. Yeah?"

Kevin nodded. He sighed. "Yeah... yeah. Um… if you wouldn't mind… I love if you could get me some purple paint. And… maybe some yellow and light blue as well?"

"Of course." Tom said with a smile. "Do you need or want anything else?"

"No. No, I'm fine. Thank you dad."

Tom smiled. He had been hoping for his son to speak to him. Maybe he had read something or finally talked to someone? That didn't matter. He's glad that his son was finally starting to come back to him and be the Kevin that he knew and loved. Tom nodded and pressed a kiss to his son's left temple.

"Leave your phone on just in case, okay?" Tom said. "I'll be right back."

"Okay." Kevin responded as he watched his dad leave.

Tom turned back over to him, blowing him a sweet kiss before closing the door and walking down to his car. Kevin smiled, wanting to speak to his dad again and wanting to regain the relationship that they had lost. Kevin put his headphones back and went back to listening to his music. He hummed along to the tune, painting with what he could and making a beautiful reflection of the mountain he had painted. He hadn't heard his window open and he didn't hear someone creep up behind him. A hand went over and slapped over his mouth. Kevin screamed as soon as the hand went over his mouth, mostly because he was shocked. Of course the moment his father leaves, something happens.

Who had grabbed him? A rogue police officer? An escaped convict? A Serpent? A Ghoulie? Kevin struggled, moving to hit his assailant with his paintbrush.

"Stop, stop, stop, it's me. It's only me." called out the voice who had grabbed him.

The hand moved off of his mouth and Kevin turned around. Moose. He was covered in splatters of paint from when Kevin tried to defend himself. Kevin yelled out in anger, throwing his headphones at Moose's chest. Moose caught them easily.

"Uh… hey." he said with a smile, setting the headphones down near Kevin's window.

"What the fuck Moose?!" Kevin screamed. "What are you doing here?!"

"I had to see you."

"You should be in school. Get out Moose! Leave me alone!" Kevin turned around to grab his painting but Moose grabbed him. Kevin screamed out. "Moose, let me go!"

"Kevin please, don't push me away." Moose called as Kevin tried to pull and pull himself away from him. "Please don't push me away."

"Like you did?! Like you all did?!" Kevin screamed, yanking to get his wrist free from Moose's hold. "Let me go Moose, now!"

"No, I'm not letting you go. I'm not letting you go ever again. Look at me Kevin, for God's sake to me! Just look at me!" Moose called out, taking his arm now along with his wrist. Kevin squirmed to break free. "Kevin, Kevin, Kevin please… look at me. Look at me."

Kevin still fought to break free, but he looked up at Kevin.

"Kevin… before all of this happened. Your suicide attempt and your suicidal thoughts… I broke up with Midge." Moose said.

"Why the fuck would I care about-" Kevin tried to call out, but Moose stopped him.

"I broke up with her because I wanted a chance with you." Moose said. "I wanted an opportunity to be with you. To… to know who I am. I wanted you okay? I still want to be with you. I want to give you attention and love and care and everything in between."

"You don't mean that, you don't mean that!" Kevin cried, finally pushing Moose off of him.

"I can prove it." Moose said, watching Kevin as he walked back over to his painting. "I can prove that I care. All of us can prove that we care if you give us a chance. If you give me a chance. Please Kevin."

"There's no more chances. Not after you all… you all…" Kevin shook his head and looked away. "Not after you all treated me like trash to be thrown away."

"You aren't trash. You are beautiful and kind and smart. You are the nicest person that I have ever met. I… I like you Kevin. I feel for you more than I felt for anyone, more than Midge! I want nothing more than to make you happy… and I am so sorry for ignoring you and not treating you like you're deserved to be treated." Moose said, taking his hands in his and smiling at him. "I will do anything to make it right. I will do anything to make this right again."

Kevin shook his head. "That's what everyone says." he said, moving away from Moose. "Get away. Please. Leave me alone."

Moose looked at him. He sighed. "I swear to you Kevin, I'll prove myself. I'll do whatever it takes. I won't let you go."

Kevin turned around to Moose. But Moose didn't walk away. He moved a bit closer to Kevin. And took his elbows in his hand. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to his nose. Moose looked down at Kevin and gave him a small smile. He brushed his fingers against his cheek before slowly stepping away from Kevin. He walked back over to the window that he climbed in through and walked down. Kevin shut the window behind him and ran his fingers over the spot that Moose had just planted a kiss on. Moose wouldn't be serious. He wouldn't keep his promise. That's what everyone said.

But… but his dad said that he would change for him. And he was showing vast improvement in the care for his son. Maybe Moose would too.

"Don't get your hopes up." Kevin whispered to himself, pulling his headphones back on and sitting down near his painting. "You'll be fine...you'll be fine… you'll be okay. You'll-"

The wash of loneliness that he had previously felt had reappeared. He groaned, rubbing his scars from cutting. Moose couldn't have wanted him. No he couldn't have. Kevin shook his head and turned the music up on full blast, continuing to paint the mountain. He was fine. He'd be fine. Everything would be fine.

* * *

Moose slowly made his way out of the house. There was a short smile on his face. He meant what he said. That he would do anything to make this right. He moved away from the Keller household, hopped inside of his car.

And another full week passed until Moose would see the young man again. He continued going to school. He did his best to focus, do his work, participate. But his thoughts weren't on organic chemistry. It was on Kevin. If he was okay. If he was at least alive. He didn't want to hear that Kevin had run off again to kill himself. He didn't want to hear that Kevin was dead when he went off to see him once again.

But he was living up to the promise that he made. And every day he did try to show Kevin how much he cared for him. How much he loved him. How much he adored him. On the first day after he left, he left Kevin a bouquet of white roses. On the second day, he left Kevin two brand new canvases for his paintings. On the third day since he had left him, Moose had left Kevin a pitcher of homemade limeade. On the fourth day, Moose dropped off Kevin's homework along with two huge scented candles. On the fifth day, Moose came up to the Keller household and left Kevin a weighted blanket, to hopefully help with his depression and suicidal thoughts. On the sixth day, Moose brought Kevin a box filled with bath bombs with different essential oils.

It was now the seventh day. Moose had been standing by his locker, quickly brushing up on some chemistry before he left the school for good. He turned over to exit the school when he was met by Cheryl. He stopped in tracks.

"Oh. Uh, hey Cheryl. Can I-"

"You really are serious about Kevin." she stated, cutting him off. "I've been calling him every day. He keeps telling me about the little gifts that you leave him."

Moose sighs. "If I'm making him uncomfortable I'll-"

"He actually really appreciates each gift." she said. Moose looked over at Cheryl. He smiled. Kevin did like the gifts. He appreciated each thing that was gifted to him. Moose couldn't help but smile. Cheryl did was well. "I'm going to pick him up. Is there anything that you want me to drop off to him?"

Moose nodded. He turned back over to his locker and pulled out a small green envelope. "Make sure this gets to him please."

Cheryl nodded. She pressed a kiss to Moose's cheek and left. Moose smiled. Hopefully... hopefully this would change. This would change everything. And Kevin would be okay.


End file.
